


Раздели мою боль

by Scharfhobel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Reese, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harold Finch, Omega Verse, Rick is still a pain in the ass, Will and Leila are Harold's children, visiting psychologist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharfhobel/pseuds/Scharfhobel
Summary: После смерти Джона, Гарольд пытается принять то, что альфы рядом с ним долго не живут и решается сходить на приём к психологу.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Полусжавшаяся, полуизломанная фигура человека расположилась на условно-удобной кушетке, закрыв ладонью глаза. Тело его мелко потряхивало от тщательно сдерживаемых рыданий, шум которых не долетал до человека, сидящего в каких-то полутора метрах от страдальца, но он мог отчетливо видеть, как влага выбивается из-под прижатой к глазам ладони и стекает вниз по уже не молодому лицу.

\- Мистер Рен, вы в порядке? – Невозмутимо спросил мужчина, делая пометки в своём планшете. – Возможно, вам стало бы легче, если бы мы могли обсудить вашу проблему? Если только вы не оплатили два часа моего времени, чтобы поплакать вдали от своих телохранителей…

Мужчина скупо усмехнулся, осторожно наблюдая за своим пациентом, надеясь, что тот всё же отзовётся. И мистер Рен не заставил себя долго ждать. Прерывисто всхлипнув, он отнял ладонь от лица и потянулся к нагрудному карману пиджака за платком, чтобы стереть солёные следы собственных эмоций.

\- Да, простите, - хрипло отозвался Гарольд, пряча красные глаза от собеседника. – Просто предыдущий специалист говорил мне, что это должно приносить облегчение. Я не хотел причинять вам неудобств, доктор.

\- Нет-нет, это ваше право, мистер Рен, - мужчина вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, скорее механически, зная, что пациент его не видит. – Выражение собственных эмоций – это чудесно, но мне, как специалисту в первую очередь, хотелось бы знать, что привело вас ко мне, что так сильно вас тревожит.

Впервые с начала сеанса, Гарольд смог поднять глаза на своего собеседника. Нанятый им специалист не сразу смог понять, чего больше в водянистых глазах напротив – то ли благодарности, то ли горя. Повисшая между ними пауза начала затягиваться, вынуждая доктора признать тяжесть случая. Пришедшие с войны альфы были явно любителями поболтать по сравнению с экземпляром на кушетке. Но некое подобие совести подсказывало мужчине, что смотреть все два часа, как мистер Рен пытается разорвать дрожащими пальцами платок, не произнося при этом ни слова, не стоит. Ему заплатили за разговор, который должен был состояться, так или иначе.

\- Расскажите мне, что привело вас сюда, мистер Рен.

\- Ну, - робкий смешок добрался до слуха специалиста, - это долгая история…

\- Заметьте, мы с вами никуда не спешим, - обрадовавшись внезапному отклику, перебил мужчина.

\- Вы, пожалуй, правы, - Гарольд поправил очки, поджав тонкие губы. – Стоило бы начать с того, что, как вы могли заметить, я – омега. В основном, это и есть моя проблема…

\- Почему вы так в этом уверены? Разве быть омегой в современном мире не прекрасно? – Участливо поинтересовался доктор.

\- Литература излишне романтизирует подобные вещи, на мой взгляд. Понимаете, я не привык обсуждать с кем-либо подобные вещи… Возможно, мне не стоило сюда приходить, извините.

Гарольд, кивнув самому себе, попытался подняться с кушетки, но был остановлен тёплой рукой человека, поднявшегося ему навстречу.

\- Прошу вас, мистер Рен. Я понимаю, что вы напуганы, что вам сложно довериться незнакомому человеку, но, может, стоит попытаться? Поговорите со мной, пожалуйста. Я уверен, у нас с вами всё получится.

Гарольд замер под чужой ладонью, раздираемый сомнениями. Одного неосторожного выкрика было бы достаточно, чтобы меньше чем через минуту в уютный кабинет ворвались «телохранители» и сломали потенциальному обидчику пару рёбер. Но заинтересовавшийся его историей человек не источал опасность, как это делал бы любой другой человек, оказавшийся на его месте.

\- Вы подверглись домашнему насилию? – Осторожно предположил мужчина, разжав пальцы на окаменевшем плече и вернувшись в своё кресло.

\- Я бы не назвал это таким образом, доктор. Если вы хотите поговорить со мной о физическом насилии, то, боюсь разочаровать вас, его не было. Уж если бы было, я бы точно заметил, уверяю.

\- Возможно, сексуальное насилие? Извините… - Мужчина одернул сам себя, заметив, что слишком увлёкся.

\- Его тоже не было, поверьте. Страшно подумать, насколько вы мотивированы моим состоянием, раз готовы предложить мне любой недуг на выбор, - спокойно произнёс Гарольд, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая свои колени. – Возможно, с обычными клиентами это работает, я прав?

Терапевт несколько смутился, поняв, как его попытки разговорить пациента выглядят со стороны. Но мистер Рен не разозлился на него, как должен был. Наоборот, он сосредоточился на собеседнике, спрятав свой платок в карман за ненадобностью, и, что показалось его собеседнику наиболее любопытным, совсем перестал рыдать.

Уже не молодой, но всё ещё омега, глядел на психоаналитика с обещанием самой захватывающей истории в его жизни, но не спешил раскрыть все карты, как сделал бы на его месте любой другой человек, которому просто нужно было выговориться. Настоящая головоломка в масштабе человеческой жизни, ведущая к грандиозной драме в конце, где мистер Рен наконец отважился прийти на приём к специалисту.

\- Я попрошу вас не делать никаких записей в ходе сеанса, доктор, и, когда я закончу, по возможности, мне нужен будет ваш совет.

\- Как вам будет угодно, - доктор расслабленно откинулся в своём кресле и приготовился слушать. – Можете рассказать мне абсолютно всё, что пожелаете.


	2. Сентябрь 2011

Ту девочку звали Тереза. Слишком осторожная для альфы, но всё же альфа, как ни крути. Она сидела на диване, прижав колени к груди и неотрывно наблюдала за странным омегой в костюме, который в свою очередь наблюдал за ней в зеркальном отражении. У девочки были явные проблемы с доверием и Гарольд, в каком-то смысле, даже её понимал. Он не видел другой возможной модели поведения для ребёнка, оставшегося в один день без семьи и оказавшегося в бегах. На её месте он бы тоже пытался слиться с мебелью и смотрел волком на всякого, кто попытается подойти ближе.

Но Тереза не проявляла видимой враждебности и почти охотно пошла на контакт, стоило Гарольду заговорить о её тёте. Их короткий диалог был неспешен, пока девочка вдруг не повела головой, словно принюхиваясь к чему-то и шёпотом, опустив голову к самым коленям, спросила:

\- Отец ваших щенков умер, да?

На мгновенье Гарольд забыл, как дышать. Отвернувшись от зеркала, он смерил альфу внимательным взглядом, припоминая, как Джон, придя к нему с порезом на руке, рассказал своему нанимателю, что у девочки до странного хороший нюх, обострившийся, судя по всему, из-за стресса.

\- Да, это так, - Тереза никак не давала понять, что ей вообще был нужен ответ, но Гарольд решил, что, раз уж они говорили о доверии, то справедливо будет показать альфе пример, если солгать юному нюхачу всё равно не удастся.

\- А какой он был? Ваш альфа? Мне кажется, он тот ещё подлец, раз посмел умереть, оставив омегу с щенками, - безапелляционно заявила Тереза, почувствовав безотказность давшего слабину омеги.

\- Значит, ты самая обыкновенная альфа с неподъемными амбициями, если думаешь, что смерти не существует!

Тереза успела только вжать голову в плечи, спасаясь от гнева с виду неловкого мужчины. Ещё до конца его короткой, но яркой тирады, она пришла к мысли, что между доверием и наёмом киллера очень условная граница, которую очень легко перейти. А это в свою очередь обозначает, что поднятый её из мёртвых альфа был отнюдь не подлецом.

Со своей стороны, Гарольд тоже напряжённо думал о происходящем. За ним никогда не было такой явной склонности к агрессии, за которую было даже немного стыдно перед ребёнком, которому он обещал помочь, а в итоге вспыхнул как засушенное сено. За свой рык он мог очень слабо оправдаться только тем, что она всё-таки говорила о Нейтане. Даже если он был не самым лучшим отцом для собственного сына, ругать его за это мог только он сам, но не кто-то ещё.

Собравшись были извиниться перед девочкой за повышенный голос, Гарольд повернулся к ней лицом, но Тереза отошла от шока раньше. Снова загадочно поведя головой, она поставила ступни на пол и виновато посмотрела на мужчину. Если бы Гарольд в тот момент не увидел, как шевелятся её губы, до него донеслось бы только неразборчивое бормотание.

\- Извините, Гарольд. Иногда я плохо понимаю запахи. Опыта у меня не особо много…

\- Я тоже прошу прощения, Тереза. Мне не стоило…

\- Я поняла свою ошибку! – Вдруг воскликнула девочка, не вслушиваюсь в новую попытку омеги проявить искренность. – У вас было два альфы, вот это да!

Юная альфа оказалась в таком восторге, что вдруг забыла, что за смертельная опасность ей угрожает. Однако от аплодисментов она всё же решила воздержаться, припоминая свежевыученный урок об уважении ближнего своего, мало ли, про какие ещё неподъемные амбиции Гарольд может её рассказать.

А у самого Гарольда, тем временем, отчаянно краснели уши, как если бы юная следопытка сейчас пристыдила его за то, что он не собирается держать траур по первому альфе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Законом никогда не запрещалось менять партнёра, просто в обычных ситуациях этого никогда не делали. А для необычных случаев было бы ещё более необычно, если бы буква закона обязывала проживать на одной площади с покойником до полного отхода «живого сожителя» в психиатрию. Но нет, в основном внимание перетягивали на себя обычные семьи, которые, чудом не убив друг друга через пару лет после установки метки, взяли моду называть себя истинными и смотреть на менее удачливых соседей свысока.

Такие соседи были и у Гарольда, чего греха таить. Когда Нейтан умер, они были самыми обходительными людьми в квартале, но стоило тонкому запаху талого льда исчезнуть, а другому альфе стоило перешагнуть порог дома Гарольда, как они начали всё чаще демонстрировать, как самому Гарольду, так и остальным соседям, насколько они друг для друга истинные, и фыркать себе под нос, если кто-то смел не обращать внимание на их идеальную пару. Одним из тех злодеев, не желающих завидовать чужому счастью, Гарольд и оказался, но собственная неспособность передвигаться на ногах беспокоила его гораздо сильнее.

Тогда и появился он. Высокий блондин-альфа, сверкающий хищной улыбкой. На таких как он вешались трепетные девушки всех возрастов и расцветок. А Гарольд просто не осознавал, глупец, как сильно ему повезло.

Пребывая глубоко в раздумьях, омега не сразу распознал среди вороха собственных мыслей женский голос, который явно задавал какой-то вопрос.

\- Гарольд, с вами всё в порядке? – Спрашивала Тереза, внимательно разглядывая замешкавшееся тело.

\- Да-да, - по-прежнему рассеяно отозвался омега, снимая с лица очки, чтобы их протереть. – Я слышу тебя. Что ты спросила?

\- Я спросила, если запахи на вас смешались, то где чей? Я могу отделить очень живой запах и какую-то страшную усталость. Мне кажется, это не может быть один и тот же альфа!

\- Ваша на удивление пытливая сущность, мисс Уитакер, ставит меня в тупик, - омеге вдруг на секунду показалось, что смена тона поможет отвлечь девочку от акцентирования внимания на его личной жизни.

\- Нет, вы сами сказали, Гарольд, что хоть кому-то стоит доверять. Может быть тот человек, которого послали убить меня, уже стоит за дверью, а я так и не узнаю, что из себя представляет разлучённая омега?

\- Боюсь, подобная участь тебе не грозит, Тереза, - издав короткий смешок, омега смягчился, вспомнив, что на диване перед ним сидит буквально ребёнок. – Возможно, когда ты подрастёшь ещё немного, я смогу тебе рассказать…

\- А если не подрасту?

Осторожный вопрос прервался пронзительной трелью мобильного телефона в кармане пиджака омеги. Джон Риз спешил сообщить, что Тереза не так далека оказалась от истины, говоря, что убийца уже за дверью.


	3. Chapter 3

\- И что же? Она сказала правду? – Завороженно спросил мужчина, дождавшись паузы в рассказе.

Гарольд не стал подробно пересказывать только что произнесённое и просто медленно кивнул, подтверждая догадку доктора. Его самого эта история приводила скорее в ужас, чем в восторг, и он не смог разделить настроений собеседника. То, что молодая альфа разгадала тяжесть носимого им креста меньше, чем за час было, конечно, удивительно, но воспринималось, скорее, как нарушение личного пространства. Кроме его ближайшего окружения, кроме целого Нью-Йорка, в мире было слишком много любителей позлорадствовать за спиной. Сколько раз Машина, по ошибке, обозначала угрозой человека, стоило ему один единственный раз показать на Гарольда пальцем. И Гарольд раз за разом объяснял своему творению, что у них и так достаточно дел, вроде спасения мира, чтобы обращать внимание на каждого, кто произнесёт что-то вроде: «О боже, у него двое щенков и нет альфы, он такой несчастный!» Об этих вещах он и сам был прекрасно осведомлён, но щенки были в полной безопасности, а рядом крутился красавец-альфа с военной выправкой, поэтому причин для беспокойства у него было гораздо меньше, чем у соседей.

Невольно улыбнувшись своему вчерашнему дню, омега отважился более раскованно посмотреть на доктора, чем подтолкнул последнего к очередному вопросу:

\- Ваши воспоминания, как я вижу, очень благотворно влияют на ваше самочувствие. Могу я попросить вас, мистер Рен, рассказать мне чуть больше о ваших альфах? Ну, чтобы я точно знал, насколько сильно я должен вами восхищаться, - с глухим смешком добавил тот.

\- Доктор, я довольно… - Гарольд осёкся, понимая, что хотел намекнуть мужчине на наличие у себя толстостенного личного пространства, но вовремя вспомнил о цели своего визита. - Я был довольно скрытным, прежде. Но сейчас мне угрожает только собственная спина, если дети потребуют уделить им внимание. Так что да, я думаю, вы можете спрашивать меня о чём угодно, доктор. Но в рамках разумного, разумеется.

Мужчина учтиво кивнул, принимая новые условия, и поскрёб пальцами подбородок, тщательно выбирая свой вопрос.

\- Расскажите мне о вашем первом альфе. Эмоции, связанные у вас именно с ним, кажутся мне наиболее сильными. Разумеется, только то, что считаете нужным.

\- Ну… - Омега поправил на носу очки и задумчиво отвёл взгляд, осторожно улыбаясь. – Это был тот альфа, о котором мечтает любая домохозяйка. Высокий харизматичный красавец, который всегда хотел быть в курсе всего. Самым заботливым отцом для Уилла я его назвать, конечно, не могу…

\- А Уилл, извините, ваш сын? – Осторожно вклинился в рассказ мужчина.

\- Да, он родился, когда мы били совсем ещё молоды, и никто из нас толком не знал, как выживать в быстро изменяющемся мире. Мы очень много работали над… одним проектом и мальчику уделялось не так много внимания, как должно было бы, но мы с Нейтаном всегда следили за тем, чтобы он не чувствовал себя несчастным. То есть мы жили как обычная городская семья. А потом произошёл несчастный случай и Нейтана не стало. Он так и не узнал, что у него будет ещё один ребёнок. Нет, он мог догадываться, конечно, ведь мы планировали заводить ещё детей. У нас долго не получалось повторить наш предыдущий опыт. Но в тот день, когда я, наконец-то, после стольких попыток, готовился рассказать ему о беременности, он умер…

Гарольд уронил взгляд на свои колени и печально вздохнул, силясь не выпустить из себя больше, чем это. Доктор, напротив, поднял было с подлокотника ладонь, чтобы сопроводить ответную реплику взмахом руки, но уронил её обратно, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

\- Мистер Рен, мне так жаль… Расскажите, как вы перенесли такую трагедию? Большинство омег очень страдают, если пара распадается.

\- Меня не часто обвиняют в сходстве с большинством, знаете, - Гарольд горько усмехнулся, подавляя в себе желание снова достать из кармана платок. – Кончина Нейтана не убила меня, это верно, но серьёзно покалечила. Возможно, вы слышали о взрыве на пароме в 2010 году? Тогда многие пострадали, включая Нейтана и меня, в меньшей степени.

\- С этим событием связана ваша хромота? – Участливо уточнил посреди монолога мужчина.

\- Увы, это так, - омега с сожалением кивнул. – Травма оказалось серьёзной, но её последствия сейчас минимальны, если взять во внимание то, что щенка удалось спасти. Своего рода чудо, знаете? Теперь Уилл и Лейла – это всё, что у меня осталось от альфы, с которым я жил почти тридцать лет…

\- Но, а как же второй альфа? Разве он не заботился о вас или о щенках?

\- О, доктор! – Гарольд с трудом удержал руки на месте, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по колену. – Если бы у этого было название, это точно называлось бы не заботой.


	4. Октябрь 2011

Прекрасный специалист и настоящий профи в своём деле – доктор Меган Тиллман стала новым номером с неопределённой, но очень трагичной судьбой. Если бы омега узнал о её существовании раньше, то непременно обратился бы к ней на за помощью сам, когда на то была необходимость. А сейчас он пытался наладить контакт, используя свой естественный образ робкой интеллигентной омеги, вооружённой жизненным опытом.

Проводя беглый осмотр своего нового пациента, Меган осторожно высматривала на его лице признаки затаённой более серьёзной болезни, чем показали снимки его позвоночника.

\- У вас, как у омеги, в таком возрасте на удивление крепкий организм, мистер Рен. Мне кажется, не каждый альфа после такой травмы встанет на ноги, но вы же…

Поток комплиментов не молодому омеге прервался, когда у последнего зазвонил телефон. За ту долю секунды, что экран мобильника подсвечивался, доктор успела заметить имя звонившего – няня. Пациент, сидящий перед ней на кушетке, разрывался в нерешительности, стоит ли взять трубку, ведь звонок однозначно важный, или сохранить вежливый диалог с доктором, ничем его не прерывая.

Приняв решение, Гарольд с осторожной улыбкой произнёс:

\- Простите, доктор Тиллман, я всё-таки должен ответить.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Рен, - Меган отозвалась вежливой улыбкой. – Хотите, чтобы я вышла?

\- Нет-нет, это не секретный разговор.

Меган кивнула в ответ и отступила от кушетки, освобождая личное пространство пациента, на что тот благодарно кивнул и поднёс телефон к уху.

\- Мисс Лесли, что произошло?

\- Мистер Рен, - донёсся из недр телефона звонкий голос, принадлежащий молодой женщине. – Я, конечно, не хочу ставить под сомнение свой профессионализм, но бедняжка Лейла неважно себя чувствует. Я читала, что такое часто случается, когда щенки долго не видят родителей. Я понимаю, мистер Рен, вы занятой человек, но если омега не может ухаживать за щенком, этим обычно занимается альфа…

\- То есть, обычно вы сидите без работы, так, мисс Лесли? Как вы думаете, если бы у Лейлы были ещё родители кроме меня, хоть один, я стал бы вас нанимать?

\- Нет, сэр, - послышался в трубке приглушённый неуверенный ответ няни.

\- Конечно нет, - Гарольд мягко улыбнулся, давая собеседнице понять, что он не злится и не будет сразу же после разговора с ней звонить её непосредственному работодателю с требованием уволить некомпетентного сотрудника. – Если вы устали или вам нужно отлучиться, мисс Лесли, я могу попросить моего старшего сына прийти к вам на помощь.

\- Нет-нет, мистер Рен, в этом нет необходимости, - молниеносно отозвалась няня, обдумав лёгкость собственной заменимости. – Я буду с Лейлой до вашего возвращения, без проблем.

Устало вздохнув, Гарольд спрятал телефон в карман и переключил внимание на терпеливо ожидавшего его доктора. Мисс Тиллман снова сделала шаг навстречу пациенту, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

\- Извините, что вмешиваюсь, мистер Рен, но вы производите впечатление очень собранного человека. То есть, любая омега давным-давно сорвалась бы с места, зная, что с ребёнком что-то случилось. Но вы же держите всё под контролем и даже, с виду, не переживаете.

\- Отчего же? – Гарольд не сдержал удивлённого тона, поправляя очки не из необходимости, а, скорее, из неловкости и незнания, куда деть руки. – Я всегда переживаю за своих детей, как любой родитель это делает, но лучше не переусердствовать, я считаю, иначе добром это не кончится.

Меган понимающе кивнула и взялась за историю болезни, пытаясь уточнить, правильное ли лекарство выписал её временному пациенту предыдущий врач, или стоит выписать более мощное, раз боли по-прежнему имеют место быть. Гарольд терпеливо ждал её, никак не комментируя чужую работу, зная, что где-то в зале его поджидает альфа, аналогично требующий внимания.

На самом деле Гарольд часто задумывался, насколько было бы проще, если бы мистер Риз имел хоть отдалённое представление о том, что его наниматель – омега без альфы, но с щенками. Тогда не пришлось бы каждый раз отключаться из эфира, когда звонит няня и не придумывать загруженность на гражданской работе, когда Уилл захочет провести время с отцом. Нет, он дал слово, что между ним и его работником не будет ни слова лжи, потому что это было правильно. Но с другой стороны, Джон уже излишне переживал за своего босса, ещё только подозревая о его омежности, а если бы у него на руках оказались неоспоримые факты, что у самого скрытного человека в мире ещё и двое щенков в придачу, посадил бы его под домашний арест собственноручно. И вся простота заключалась в том, чтобы координировать работу Машины из дома с Лейлой на руках. Никаких погодь за преступниками на хромой ноге, никаких поддельных личностей (во всяком случае для себя) и полная безопасность.

Однако, на памяти Гарольда, Джон оказался первым джентльменом после Нейтана. Рик Диллинджер – второй альфа, которого ранее смогла учуять Тереза, никогда не отличался ни терпением, ни галантностью.

Когда Рика приняли на работу, Лейла только родилась, и Гарольду приходилось прилагать все возможные усилия, чтобы просто сидеть прямо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы передвигаться по библиотеке на собственных ногах. Между ними никогда не было ничего серьёзного (чего уж там, шуточного тоже не было), чтобы можно было привлекать внимание к отсутствию какой-либо заботы, но и Рик вёл себя как тот самый альфа из боевиков прошлого века, который считает строго необходимым спать с каждой спасённой женщиной.

Гарольда бы это совершенно не задевало, если бы не пара неприятных инцидентов, вязанных именно с этим человеком. В один из них, омега перешёл на новые обезболивающие таблетки, из-за которых начал слишком сильно уставать. Омега изо всех сил терпел сонливость, пока Рик был занят спасением номера, но, получив отчёт о завершении задания, сразу же отправился вглубь библиотеки в компанию к уютной кушетке, с радостью принявшей его в свои скрипучие кожаные объятья. Но сразу после быстрого и полного пароноидальных мыслей пробуждения, он обнаружил Рика стоящим перед его кушеткой на коленях, уткнувшегося носом куда-то в узел омежьего галстука.

Осознав, что объект его пристального внимания открыл глаза, Рик медленно отстранился, ничего не выражая собственным лицом, и поднялся на ноги, чтобы покинуть укромный угол, никак не комментируя собственное поведение.

\- Мистер Диллинджер, - хриплым ото сна голосом позвал альфу Гарольд, - будьте любезны, верните мне мои очки.

Рик резко развернулся, уже почти скрывшись за стеллажами, и в два шага достиг кушетки, словно всю жизнь ждал этого призыва.

Едва ли оперативник устыдился собственного порыва. Всё, что мог видеть омега – это слегка покрасневшие кончики ушей, а в остальном Рик превосходно держал лицо. Гарольд, возможно, даже позавидовал бы ему, если бы альфа снова не рухнул на колени и совершенно безмолвно не выхватил его прохладную ладонь, чтобы потереться носом о самый её центр, где концентрировался слабый аромат желтеющих листьев.

Омега опешил от такого неожиданного проявления нежелательного внимания, но, взяв себя в руки, медленно вытянул свою ладонь из захвата и смерил своего работника мягко-уничтожающим взглядом, параллельно пытаясь понять, где этот горе-альфа обменял свой инстинкт самосохранения на повышенное либидо. Рик начал подозревать, что омега не рада его присутствию, и настойчиво придвинулся ближе, смутно припоминая, что на трепетных и благодарных барышнях это работало.

Сохраняя ужасающее молчание, альфа сложил руки на кушетке и каким-то животным движением чуть потёрся щекой о жилетку омеги, глухо застёгнутую на животе.

Гарольд судорожно вдохнул, осознавая причину столь неуважительного поведения собственного работника. Альфа решил посетить их рабочее убежище, пребывая в не самом трезвом состоянии.

\- Мистер Диллинджер, я буду вам неизмеримо благодарен, если вы сейчас же отойдёте от меня. Ваше поведение неприемлемо, - полушёпотом возмутился омега, не оставляя попыток отодвинуться.

Рик не отозвался. Лишь инстинктивно распознав возмущение тела перед ним, он поднялся с пола, чтобы, уткнувшись коленями в кушетку, дотянуться до лица сопротивляющегося объекта, по возможности не используя руки.

Когда алкогольное дыхание опалило висок, стремительно продвигаясь к уху, Гарольд зажмурился и одним резким движением столкнул альфу с кушетки, тут же застонав от нестерпимой боли.

Альфа, поняв, что омега перед ним какая-то не такая, бросил очки, которые всё время до этого сжимал в кулаке, куда-то рядом с головой своего работодателя, и молча удалился, недовольно подёрнув плечами. Гарольд, даже пребывая в лёгком шоке от произошедшего, подозревал, что всё недовольство Рика к утру иссякнет, и он явится в библиотеку вновь, чтобы вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, будто это какой-то другой альфа пытался обнюхать беззащитную омегу с ног до головы, но совершенно точно не он сам.

Первое происшествие по безмолвной договорённости сторон было, если не забыто, то обоюдно умалчивалось. Тогда как второе, когда мистер Диллинджер снова потерял контроль, Гарольд принципиально решил не оставлять без внимания.

Когда у альфы случился приступ любвеобильности во второй раз, Гарольд был готов примерно так же, как и в первый – никак. И в тот день у него было гораздо больше шансов получить травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, просто потому, что альфа был трезв. Трезв и слишком зол, чтобы воспринимать препятствия перед собой.

Мистера Диллинджера вывело из себя банальное нежелание омеги общаться (даже есть омега каждый раз вздрагивал от ужаса и зажмуривался, старательно делая вид, что не планирует побег на другой конец библиотеки, это не считалось уважительной причиной для отказа). А Гарольд всего-навсего хотел призвать его соблюдать дистанцию, хотя бы из уважения к Нейтану. Всё же проведённые бок о бок три десятка лет имели свои последствия, ненавязчиво бьющие по совести. Гарольд признавал Рика как некий физически привлекательный образец, чья привлекательность иногда была весьма полезна в их работе, но к нему самому она не имела никакого отношения (хотя Рик и проявлял некую заинтересованность). После стольких лет рядом с одним альфой, переключиться на другого уже невозможно. Разумеется, в действительности это не совсем так. Замены находились, причём довольно скоро, просто сам Гарольд этого не хотел. После смерти Нейтана он решил, это всё это бессмысленно, в конце концов, у него остались дети, а то, как он будет переносить свою очередную течку, если она когда-нибудь наступит, уже не имело значения. Поэтому любые «знаки внимания», оказываемые Риком, воспринимались как угроза омежьей чести, локальный терроризм, но никак не внезапное желание заботиться о больной омеге и чужих щенках.

В тот день Рик был удручён тем, что их новый номер вынудил его следить за ним беспрерывно почти двое суток, при этом не делая совершенно ничего подозрительного, а потом оказался столкнутым с лестницы случайным неуклюжим прохожим. Гарольд долго пытался убедить своего работника, что вышла простая случайность, и за этим номером скрывалась куда более серьёзная история, чем им удалось выяснить изначально, просто омега разобрался с разрозненными зацепками уже после того, как их незадачливая цель умерла.

Когда Диллинджер вернулся в убежище, он первым делом выдернул с ближайшего стеллажа несколько важных для системы томов и швырнул их куда-то в проход. Гарольд промолчал. Тогда Рик двинулся дальше по узкому проходу и толкнул тележку с книгами с такой силой, что та завалилась набок. Гарольд всё ещё молчал.

Альфа взбесился ещё больше, заметив, что его работодатель даже слов успокоения найти не спешит, будто игнорирует. Было бы неверно сказать, что осторожное прикосновение подрагивающих от усталости пальцев изменило бы ситуацию. Да даже если бы Гарольд вёл себя как обычная омега и упал перед ним на колени, слёзно прося остановиться, Рик бы этого не сделал. С этой точки зрения было неплохо, что омега-босс не был обычным, раз рассуждал так же хладнокровно, как и его компьютер. Но с другой стороны, методы разъяснения с ним тоже надо было использовать необычные.

Руководствуясь этим, Рик оставил в покое книги и резко развернулся в направлении своего нанимателя. Гарольд, начавший подозревать, что следующей, осквернённой присутствием оперативника, книгой станет он сам, торопливо покинул своё рабочее место, стараясь не слишком скрипеть колёсами. Поэтому, когда альфа вышел из-за стеллажей и не застал омегу на месте, хотя тот только что был там, то слегка опешил, но вовремя (для себя, не для омеги) увидел, как его цель пытается уйти из зоны поражения, блеснув хромированным корпусом коляски, между неровными стопками книг.

\- А ну стой! – Окликнул альфа ускользающую омегу, бросаясь следом.

\- Мистер Диллинджер, что бы вы не задумали – одумайтесь. Это совершенно неприемлемо! – Удивляясь собственной смелости, отозвался Гарольд, выискивая глазами хоть что-нибудь похожее на оружие.

\- Почему ты отправил меня за самым обыкновенным ублюдком? Неужели поиздеваться надо мной захотелось?!

\- Согласен, ситуация нестандартная. Но это всего лишь случайность, мистер Диллинджер! Я не способен дать вам настолько точный результат, я ведь не провидец, в самом деле. И вам об этом хорошо известно…

\- Я знаю, что наверняка ты способен мне дать, - грозно прорычал Рик, настигая не успевшую скрыться жертву.

Гарольд замер, почувствовав исходящую от альфы ауру жажды крови, когда тот перегородил ему путь, схватившись обеими руками за подлокотники его транспортного средства.

\- Перестань убегать от меня! Я и так слишком терпелив к тебе, немощная омежка. Знаешь, а ведь всё могло бы быть по-другому, если бы ты не изворачивался…

\- Что?

Тихий вопрос был прерван железной хваткой на запястьях. Рик, тяжело дыша, одним рывком поставил омегу на ноги и сразу же прижал к себе, мешая упасть на пол. Коляска, оставшись без хозяина, откатилась далеко назад, жалобно скрипнув в наступившей тишине, прерываемой только раздражёнными хрипами альфы.

Гарольд изо всех сил, что остались, после полученного шока, упёрся ладонями в широкие плечи альфы и пытался оттолкнуть себя от него, со стиснутыми зубами перенося боль в спине. Рик никак не реагировал на попытки омеги получить свободу, только внимательно разглядывая его лицо, попеременно отражающее то первобытную панику, не неконтролируемую ярость.

Дождавшись, пока Гарольд выбьется из сил окончательно, альфа наклонился ещё ближе к нему, осторожно проведя носом по его шее, где несмотря ни на что продолжала биться жилка, выдавая то, что её обладатель ещё жив. Горький запах страха медленно распространялся вокруг, мешая Рику вдыхать истинный запах предназначенной ему особи.

\- Мистер Диллинджер, я настоятельно рекомендую вам передумать, что бы это ни было…

Вынырнув из своих воспоминаний, Гарольд бездумно заморгал, приоткрыв рот, словно в самом деле тонул.

\- Мистер Рен, вы в порядке? – Участливо поинтересовалась доктор Тиллман, положив руки пациенту на плечи. – Вы побледнели.

\- Ничего страшного, мисс. Просто задумался, извините. Я не хотел заставлять вас беспокоиться.

\- Ваша семья будет волноваться, если вы вернётесь таким… неспокойным, знаете.

\- Не могу с вами не согласиться, мисс Тиллман, - печально улыбнувшись, кивнул Гарольд и принял из рук врача рецепт на лекарства.


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на кажущуюся мультизадачность, Гарольд никогда не пытался вести несколько жизней одновременно. Для каждой личности было строго отведено собственное время, включая его собственную личность. Смотреть одновременно и за номерами, и за альфой-оперативником, и за собственными детьми было невероятно сложно, потому что ни один из участников этого «треугольника» не должен был узнать о двух других. На этом этапе, пожалуй, сложнее всего было именно с детьми. Это Гарольд понял всего один раз поговорив с собственным сыном наедине.

Тогда он услышал от Уилла честное признание в подозрениях, что у папы появился альфа. И в этом признании даже не было осуждения, к большому удивлению омеги, только странное облегчение от того, что папа наконец нашёл в себе силы отпустить Нейтана и идти дальше.

Пока Уилл издалека восхищался омежьей решимостью, комментируя, как переживал и изводил себя всё это время, Гарольд судорожно вспоминал, где успел так проколоться, не меняясь в лице. Возможно, Уилл мог видеть Джона, и воспроизвести в своей голове вырванную из контекста ситуацию или что угодно другое. Омега выстраивал всю свою биографию в хронологическом порядке, но выяснилось, что верный ответ был гораздо ближе к поверхности. Уилл озвучил его самостоятельно, наклонившись ближе и перейдя на доверительный полушёпот:

\- Хотя мы с ним оба альфы, я признаю, что он хорошо пахнет. У тебя определённо есть вкус.

Уловив сказанное, Гарольд задержал дыхание, поняв, что именно его выдало. Небольшая прореха в графике, вынудившая его, проведя почти бессонную в библиотеке, отправиться на зов ребёнка, даже без возможности переодеться. Омега отчётливо вспомнил, как засыпая, уже почти на рассвете, он почувствовал обволакивающее его немолодое тело тепло – Джон, отправляясь спать на почтительное расстояние от своего босса, укрыл его своим пальто, чтобы тот потом не слёг с температурой, отдыхая на сквозняке. Пальто Джона, как и сам альфа, пахло чем-то с трудом опознаваемым, вроде нагретого солнцем камня. Только поняв, что новый агент обладает таким запахом, который слишком легко перепутать с одеколоном, Гарольд в самом деле расслабился, думая, что никто не окажется достаточно умён, чтобы распознать этого человека-тень. И беда пришла, откуда её не ждали…

\- Когда наиграетесь в романтику, как школьники, я буду рад познакомиться с ним. Правда, - дружелюбно усмехнулся Уилл, слегка пихнув омегу локтем.

В тот вечер они неплохо провели время, чего не делали с тех пор, как Уилл уехал в колледж. Гарольд даже на какое-то время забыл, при каких обстоятельствах произошла их прошлая встреча. Молодой альфа как раз был в колледже, когда ему позвонил родитель с очень эмоциональной просьбой вернуться домой. Заподозрив, что что-то произошло, Уилл устроил себе досрочные каникулы и вернулся в Нью-Йорк, чтобы застать Гарольда сдерживающимся из последних сил и судорожно прижимающим к себе свёрток с младенцем.

Как альфа молодой, но опытный, Уилл знал, что омеги бывают излишне чувствительными, особенно перед течкой. Но, одновременно с этим, он знал своего родителя, который не страдал от течек примерно столько, сколько нет в живых Нейтана. Поэтому он сразу принял во внимание худшие из версий, вплоть до нежелательной беременности.

\- Пап, что произошло? – Уилл с порога бросился к омеге, забыв даже сбросить рюкзак.

\- Как скоро ты приехал, сын. Я рад тебя видеть, - нарочито спокойно протянул Гарольд, осторожно нырнув в медвежьи объятья, стараясь сберечь свёрток от лишнего давления.

На таком близком расстоянии альфа прислушался к запаху, который источал омега, и пришёл в некоторое недоумение:

\- Пап, ты пахнешь землёй, - осторожно заметил Уилл, высматривая предпосылки подобному изменению. – Очень сильно.

\- В самом деле? – Устало спросил Гарольд, перекладывая дочь в руки сыну.

Пока проходила их импровизированная транзакция, альфа обратил внимание на руки родителя, покрытые засохшей грязью. Подобная деталь появилась скорее импульсивно, чем намеренно. Так рассудил парень, не вспомнив ни единого раза, чтоб у омеги были такие руки.

А Гарольд, со своей стороны, отлично помнил, как несколько часов назад устроил несанкционированное захоронение посреди парка для своего последнего оперативника. Может быть, он вернулся бы домой более спокойным и даже успел бы избавиться от следов совершённого действия, но омега внутри него импульсивно решила страдать. Да, их с Риком ничего не связывало, но омега не могла молча признать смерть последнего альфы, который обратил на неё внимание. Поэтому первое, что сделал Гарольд, вернувшись в своё скромное обиталище – попросил няню удалиться, удерживая изо всех сил вежливую улыбку на лице, и, когда та ушла, он торопливо похромал в детскую, чтобы извлечь Лейлу из ограниченного пространства кроватки и прижать её к себе, в надежде, что присутствие щенка поможет ему сдержать подступающую истерику. С одной, разумной, стороны Гарольд понимал, что это всегда был закономерный исход – однажды и придётся умереть, но с другой стороны, его по какой-то необъяснимой причине сковало отчаяние и страх одиночества, будто Рик мог так легко сравниться с Нейтаном, который своим внезапным исчезновением из жизни вызывал такую реакцию вполне оправданно…

Тогда к Гарольду пришло осознание, что ни одна система не может быть идеальной, как бы он не старался учить Машину, чтобы свести количество ошибок в её механизме к нулю. Так получилось и с его «треугольником»: рано или поздно, один угол всегда узнает о существовании другого.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Честно сказать, с первого взгляда вы не производите впечатление несчастного человека, мистер Рен, - пробормотал доктор, склонив голову к плечу. – Никогда бы не подумал, глядя на вас, что вам пришлось пережить целых двух альф…

\- Знаете, - Гарольд сдержанно улыбнулся, снова изучая взглядом свои колени, - возможно, я никогда и не чувствовал себя несчастным, потому что всегда было на что переключить внимание. Ну, кроме третьего раза.

Мужчина не сразу нашёлся с ответом, сопоставляя в голове полученную информацию с последней репликой пациента. Омега внимательно разглядывал его нечитабельное выражение лица, терпеливо ожидая ответ, который был озвучен только через несколько минут:

\- Вы потеряли кого-то ещё? – Предельно осторожно уточнил доктор, загибая пальцы. – То есть, поймите меня правильно, мистер Рен, вы говорили о двух альфах…

\- Совершенно верно, - Гарольд коротко кивнул собеседнику, показывая, что тот мыслит в верном направлении, - потому что я ещё не рассказал о самом важном…

Мужчина ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и ощутил некое призрачное чувство благодарности за то, что его никто не торопил. Его пациент так последовательно рассказывал о своей, полной боли, жизни, что он даже засомневался в себе, слушал ли он вообще своего собеседника всё это время. Иначе, как объяснить, что они весь сеанс перемывали кости двум совершенно разным альфам, а в итоге их оказалось трое.

Гарольд всё это время пристально наблюдал за его метаниями, в некоторой степени наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Не то чтоб он планировал именно так закрутить сюжет собственной жизни, чтобы только в конце стало понятно, что убийца – дворецкий, просто десерт – даже горький, принято подавать в последнюю очередь.

Собравшись с мыслями, доктор посмотрел на визитёра долгим изучающим взглядом. Экземпляр перед ним оказался куда интереснее рыдающих вдовушек-омег, которых он наблюдал по двадцать часов в неделю, наравне с лысеющими бизнесменами и подростками с СДВГ. Нет, он, с виду, не пытался изображать из себя крутого парня, которому всё равно. Но и жертвой он себя не осознавал, воспринимая свои проблемы как неизбежную данность, от которой становится грустно, но не более того. Словно он подготовился заранее к тому, что все его альфы исчезнут.

\- Продолжайте, мистер Рен. Признаюсь, вам удалось загнать меня в тупик. Прошу, выведите меня из него, - осторожно протянул мужчина, намекая на упущенную деталь.

Омега согласно кивнул, снова доставая свой платок, боясь позорно расплакаться на самом интересном месте, но, тем не менее, продолжил:

\- Возможно, вам показалось подозрительным, что связанные со мной альфы так или иначе умирают. Более суеверные личности говорят, что это сглаз или какое-то проклятье… Никто из них при всём желании не разглядел бы за всей этой потусторонней мишурой, что мы живём в действительно опасном мире.

Доктору на секунду показалось, что Гарольд злится, обращаясь к миру таким тоном, но тот выглядел скорее удручённым, чем злым. Едва он успел открыть рот, чтобы уточнить причину такого внезапного скрипения зубами, тот, уже спокойнее, заговорил снова:

\- Мы работали над очень опасным проектом. Это всё, что я могу пояснить вам, извините.

\- Вы можете сказать больше или не говорить вообще, если хотите, мистер Рен. Я же не полицейский, в конце концов, а доктор, - мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся омеге, давая понять, что не давит.

\- Благодарю за понимание…

У Гарольда дёрнулся уголок губ, как если бы он пытался улыбнуться, но слишком устал для этого. Доктор удержался от секундного порыва утешающе похлопать пациента по плечу, чтобы плавно перейти к концу истории, чем был весьма горд, пока омега не продолжил:

\- Когда Рика не стало, я был уверен, что нужно продолжать работу, даже если я остался без помощника. Конечно, понимание пришло не сразу. Я вернулся к работе только спустя несколько дней, потому что не хотел волновать детей, а они видели, как тяжело мне далось принятие того, что люди неожиданно оказались смертными. А потом я нашёл Джона…

Гарольд прервался на какое-то время, пытаясь выровнять вдруг сбившееся дыхание, но лицо его, как ожидал доктор, не выражало боли. Только мягкая улыбка промелькнула на мгновенье, как от приятного, но давнего воспоминания. Промелькнула, но тут же исчезла, когда он взял себя в руки.

\- Это приятные воспоминания? – Поинтересовался доктор, неосознанно отзеркаливая эмоцию собеседника.

\- Местами не слишком, но в целом… - Омега снова замолчал, словно прислушиваясь к себе. – Я счастлив, что это произошло именно со мной.

\- Так Джон ещё жив? – Не скрывая удивления, уточнил мужчина, невольно наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы ничего не упустить.

\- Нет.

Гарольд покачал головой, печально усмехнувшись. Впервые за столько времени он произнёс вслух то, что причиняло ему боль сильнее, чем любая другая происходившая с ним до этого вещь. Вопреки накатывающей волнами печали, Гарольд не сказал бы, как это пишут в бульварных романах, что Джон – лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни. Разумеется, появление Уилла и, стоявшее огромных сил и кучи времени, рождение Лейлы были для омеги куда более знаковыми, но принятие Джона на работу прочно держалось в тройке лидеров по степени важности.

\- К сожалению, он тоже умер, доктор. Как и многие, действительно хорошие люди, которых я знал…

\- Мне так жаль, мистер Рен, - сокрушённо прошептал мужчина с таким видом, будто сам вот-вот заплачет из сочувствия к пациенту.

\- Не стоит, доктор, - омега поднял ладонь, призывая собеседника не подыгрывать из вежливости. – Мы с Джоном знали, что то, чем мы занимаемся – опасно для жизни. Джон даже как-то говорил мне, - мужчина судорожно вдохнул, сдерживаясь, - что это весело. Понимаете, риск, адреналин… Возможность рискнуть жизнью за другого и всё в таком духе, плохо совместимое с жизнью.

Гарольд попытался улыбнуться, желая показать доктору, что подобные откровения совершенно не причиняют ему дискомфорта, но получилось плохо.

\- Расскажите мне о нём, мистер Рен. Насколько я понял, именно из-за него вы сейчас здесь…


	7. Chapter 7

\- Финч, ты никогда не задумывался, что беты тоже могут заводить семьи? – Скучающим тоном поинтересовался Джон, наблюдая за номером, пытающимся раствориться в потоке людей.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь, мистер Риз? – Гарольд осёкся, опасливо предполагая, что же побудило его работника задать подобный вопрос.

\- Просто так, - омега услышал, как его собеседник мягко улыбается, не отвлекаясь от рабочего процесса. – Когда-нибудь стоит задуматься об этом, разве нет? Я имею в виду, ты же не будешь всю жизнь спасать номера?

\- Честно говоря, никогда не думал об этом, - тихо отозвался мужчина, скосив глаза на монитор, куда транслировалась картинка с камеры наблюдения в комнате Лейлы. – Я чаще прихожу к мысли, что некоторые люди просто для этого не созданы.

\- Ясно.

Отчасти, Гарольд был благодарен Джону за такое резкое закрытие темы, но готов был поклясться, что слышал, как ухмыляется сам себе альфа, произнося свой короткий ответ, словно всё то недолгое время, что они говорили, он вёл искусный допрос и наконец получил нужный ответ.

Следующие несколько часов Джон никаким образом не давал о себе знать, невольно заставляя омегу беспокоиться. Нет, Гарольд не сомневался, что с номером всё будет в порядке и тот ничего не натворит – Риз слишком хорошо знал своё дело, чтобы допустить ошибку. Но ему не давал покоя их последний разговор. Чем чаще Гарольд к нему возвращался, тем больше он напоминал диалог двух людей, один из который врёт, а другой прекрасно об этом знает. Неудержимо нарастала паника. Финч несколько раз проверил, оставил ли он хоть какие-то зацепки, способные привести Джона к его маленькой тайне, но каждый раз, ничего не находя, он успокаивался, хотя, по идее, должно быть наоборот. Принимая новый приступ паранойи, омега воочию представил, как Джон заворачивает его в одеяло и запирает в конспиративной квартире где-нибудь подальше от Нью-Йорка. На безопасном расстоянии. Именно так Джон и поступил бы, Гарольд был в этом уверен, если бы тот узнал правду. Технически, так сделал бы любой альфа, видящий омегу в явной опасности, особенно свободную. Этого Финч и опасался – быть отлученным от дел из-за собственной природы.

Невольно вспоминались времена, когда их с Нейтаном не связывало ничего, кроме обоюдного желания изменить мир. Ни метки, ни детей. Тогда, будучи в довольно юном возрасте, Гарольд натурально расстраивался из-за полной изоляции, исходящей из его вторичного пола. То есть, здесь не шло речи о том, чтобы гулять поздно вечером или пробовать алкоголь, на это Финч обращал гораздо меньше внимания, чем на то, что при поступлении в университет могли возникнуть сложности, не говоря уже об устройстве на работу и попытках изобретательства на благо правительства.

Вот здесь Нейтан оказался очень кстати, положив на Гарольда глаз не только как на коллегу и единомышленника, но и как на омегу. Поначалу, Финч пытался отказаться, убеждая каждый атом вокруг себя, что он не та омега, которая ищет выгоды и Нейтан – просто хороший друг. Тогда «хороший друг» решил перейти в масштабное наступление при поддержке букетов с милыми записками, которые обычно нравятся омегам до писка на ультразвуке и незначительных подношений, чтобы Гарольд и не подумал чувствовать себя нуждающимся в чём-то. То есть, миллионы раз описанные классиками ухаживания.

Другие особи, которым довелось тогда быть свидетелями происходящего, в каком-то смысле завидовали Гарольду, наблюдая, как Нейтан, на перерыве между занятиями, сосредоточенно полировал его очки, периодически бормоча, что он просто обязан заказать для своей омеги новую пару, с какой-нибудь грязеотталкивающей поверхностью, чтобы не было необходимости их так часто протирать. Со временем привыкший к подобным заявлениям, Гарольд реагировал на такое проявление заботы особенно сдержанно, и терпеливо ждал, когда Нейтан вернёт ему его глаза. Поэтому те же самые особи, активно завидующие Гарольду, так же активно отказывались понимать Ингрема, какими бы не были его истинные мотивы. Кто-то из альф однажды выбросил на обозрение общественности версию, будто Нейтан поспорил с кем-то, что сможет уломать их Снежную Королеву хотя бы на последний ряд в кино, подразумевая пол этим нечто более грязное.

Нет, Гарольд никогда не пытался изображать из себя непреступную крепость, но любая активность существовала только в их суровой компании, состоящей из него, Нейтана и Артура – поздно определившегося омеги, готового вписаться куда угодно, где будет не скучно и только ради развлечения. Особо ярких подробностей происшествия с тем альфой Гарольд не знал, помнил только, как в его комнату в кампусе ввалился Нейтан, местами окровавленный, и упал на колени, стоило омеге оторваться от книги и перевести взгляд на нарушителя спокойствия.

\- Гарольд, бусинка, я с ним разобрался! – Торжественно объявил Ингрем, раскинув руки. – Больше этот подлец ни слова про тебя не скажет, обещаю.

Обречённо вздохнув, омега отложил книгу и, на ходу выудив из кармана платок, склонился над гордо задравшим лицо Нейтаном, чтобы стереть с его подбородка кровь.

\- Ингрем, ты идиот. Знаешь об этом? – Почти покровительственно спросил Гарольд, пальцами поворачивая голову шипящего от боли Нейтана, в поисках новых синяков. – Не обязательно бросаться с кулаками на такого же идиота, если он сказал что-то грубое, правда?

\- Гарри, но я же должен был вступиться за твою честь, - упрямо пробормотал Нейтан, стараясь не слишком мешать руке, с опасно зажатым в ней платком. – Что я за альфа такой, если не могу постоять за свою омегу? Что подумают наши щенки, когда услышат эту историю через двадцать лет? Нет уж, - альфа мягко отстранил пытающуюся протереть в нём дыру руку и полез в карман, чтобы показать Гарольду маленькую коробочку со строгим чёрным бантиком, - давай проясним этот момент раз и навсегда! Гарольд Рен, ты согласен стать моим омегой? Растить вместе со мной наших щенков и оказывать мне первую помощь всякий раз, когда я буду ломать лицо козлу, который посмеет думать о тебе плохо? Только не молчи, прошу тебя! Я чёртовых три месяца сдерживался, хотел сделать это красиво, но уж как получилось, не обессудь…

Окончание фразы потонуло в тихом хохоте согнувшегося пополам омеги.

Гарольд не часто задумывался о том, что было бы, если бы он отказался. Возможно, они бы не простояли в тот вечер на коленях друг перед другом целый час. Гарольд – тихо всхлипывая и пачкая одежду чужой кровью, но бесконечно бормоча о том, что Нейтан – самый безумный придурок на кампусе. А сам Нейтан – облегчённо вздыхая каждый раз, когда его омега пыталась спрятать лицо у него на груди и крепко обнимая в ответ. Скорее всего, услышав «нет», Нейтан успокоился бы, но не настолько, чтобы обрывать столько лет длившееся общение. А что более вероятно, продолжил бы заботиться о нём, не смотря на отказ, потому что уже привык считать это своим долгом. Но отказа не последовало и Ингрем был на седьмом небе, только что не кричал на весь кампус от радости, что теперь он – остепенившийся и серьёзный член общества.

Нейтан, к его чести, никак не ограничивал свободу Гарольда, как это делали особые собственники. Альфа уважал свою пару, что казалось совершенным безумием, и не считал необходимым оставить на омеге как можно больше следов, чтобы все вокруг были в курсе, кому тот принадлежит, хотя и отступал от своих джентльменских принципов в особые дни. Те дни, когда сама природа требовала, чтобы Нейтан ворвался в аудиторию, где Гарольд старательно изучал свою науку и, прилюдно схватив омегу в охапку, срочно увёз свою добычу в отель за пределами студенческого городка, чтобы провести в четырёх стенах следующие несколько дней, запоминающиеся только мутной пеленой перед глазами, томными вздохами и задушенными от возбуждения вскриками из-за очередного укуса.

Нейтан давал ему ту самую поддержку, в которой нуждалась любая способная омега. Поэтому Гарольд ни разу сознательно не пожалел о собственном выборе. Но чем дольше ему приходилось работать с Джоном, тем чаще омега невольно сравнивал их обоих.

Впервые поймав себя на мысли, что Джон Риз – очень интересный экземпляр, Гарольд мог только горько улыбнуться сам себе, потому что отчётливо видел, как это выглядит со стороны. Одинокий омега с щенками меняет альф, как перчатки. При подборе персонала, он руководствовался только суровой статистикой, которая гласила, что для опасной работы альфы подходят как нельзя лучше и не преследовал при этом цели найти замену Нейтану. Тогда они с Джоном ещё не были знакомы…

Чтобы избежать повторения истории с Риком, Гарольд решил с самого начала дать Джону понять, что омегой он не является и оградить как самого себя от возможной опасности, так и Джона от лишних переживаний. И его первая и последняя ложь жила до того самого дня, когда альфа спросил его о создании семьи.

Проведя остаток того дня в полном раздрае, омега не сразу заметил вторжение в личное пространство, что в иной ситуации могло бы стоить ему его многострадальной жизни. Но вернувшийся в библиотеку Джон оказался ещё более лучшим экземпляром, чем Финч мог предположить.

Спокойно отчитавшись о проведённом в погоне за номером дне, альфа выскользнул на их маленькую кухню, чтобы заварить кофе, не забывая, впрочем, и о своём нанимателе, которому не повредила бы чашка горячего чая. Хотя было бы идеально выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, чтобы распутать тот огромный узел мыслей, который Джон успел надумать за целый день молчания. Альфу раздирали противоречия. Их с Фаско невинная игра в частных детективов привела к неожиданным результатам, которые могли напрямую отразиться на выполнении работы. Лайонелу каким-то случайным образом удалось встретить Гарольд в больнице. Детектив даже хотел подойти поздороваться, раз уж увидел знакомое лицо в мрачной больничной обстановке, но вовремя остановил себя, заметив, что их гениальный хакер ожидает доктора в отделении омегологии. Мало ли, какие дела привели Финча именно сюда, но на всякий случай он сделал снимок сжавшегося на кресле в зале ожидания Гарольда и срочно отправил его Джону, чтобы безмолвно предложить продолжить расследование.

Джон слишком долго размышлял, неотрывно глядя на полученную фотографию. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше деталей врывалось в его небогатое воображение. Сперва ему показалось, что Финч необычно бледен на снимке, затем причудился округлый живот. Приняв во внимание мысль, что ничего не добьётся разглядыванием контрабандной фотографии, Риз решил спросить у Гарольда напрямую, чтобы избежать некорректных рассуждений в собственной голове, хотя бы из уважения к начальству. К чему он, собственно, и готовился, старательно перемешивая одну ложку сахара в чашке зелёного сенча.

Покончив с подготовительным ритуалом, Джон как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к своему нанимателю и осторожно поставил перед ним дымящуюся чашку, за что в награду получил осторожную благодарную улыбку. Альфа молчаливо кивнул, принимая благодарность, и, сев на стул прямо напротив босса, вмиг стал серьёзен.

\- Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, Финч? – Тихо спросил Джон, подперев седой висок кончиками пальцев.

\- Рассказать что, мистер Риз? – Спокойно отозвался мужчина, обнимая ладонями горячую чашку.

\- Что… у тебя проблемы, которые решаются походом к омегологу. Прости, если лезу не в своё дело, - альфа помотал головой, выражая искреннее сожаление. – Но мне кажется, я всё-таки должен был знать об этом ещё тогда, когда мы познакомились.

\- И что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, мистер Риз? – Гарольд старался говорить спокойно, ничем не выдавая собственное напряжение. – Посадил меня на цепь, возможно? Извини, Джон, но сокрытие своего вторичного пола я считаю мало того, что личным, также, я считаю это прямой угрозой твоей эффективности.

Чашка в тонких пальцах всё же задрожала, опасно приближая горячий напиток к краю. Самообладание Гарольда дало трещину от такого прямого вопроса, но оставалось на удивление целым, потому что Джон никаким образом не выражал превосходство альфы, как это делал до него Рик. Только молча смотрел щенячьим извиняющимся взглядом. И Гарольд был отчасти благодарен ему за это, если закрыть глаза на то, что Джон вообще узнал об этом.

\- Нет, я не имею в виду, что моя видавшая виды внешность должна отвлекать тебя от работы, - желая объяснить предыдущую мысль, Гарольд бросился в рассуждения, мучительно краснея. – Я имею в виду, что…

\- Финч, успокойся, - Джон мягко улыбнулся омеге, отставляя свою кружку на стол, чтобы наклониться ближе. – Ты хотел сказать, что мне будет тяжело работать, если я буду знать, что где-то здесь работает омега, которая тоже нуждается в защите. Я понял.

\- Благодарю, мистер Риз, - чуть осипло произнёс омега, крепче обхватывая кружку пальцами. – Честно говоря, я совсем не собирался рассказывать об этом, хоть между нами и существует договорённость о том, что я не должен врать тебе…

\- Если тебя это успокоит, Финч, - Джон придвинулся ещё ближе и понизил голос до приятного полушёпота, - я не считаю это ложью. Ты хотел защитить себя и это правильно, если больше тебя некому защищать.

\- Джон, что ты делаешь? – Спросил Гарольд, заметив поползновения альфы, заставляющие его чувствовать себя, как неловкую девицу в баре, к которой кто-то ненавязчиво пристаёт.

\- Я… - Риз нахмурился, задумавшись, но не отодвинулся. – Прости, Финч, просто мне вдруг показалось…

Сделав осторожный вдох, Джон всё же отодвинулся, хотя доля разочарования, примешавшаяся к глубокому смирению, не укрылась от глаз омеги.

\- То, что ты – омега никаким образом не повлияет на наше сотрудничество, я обещаю.

\- Спасибо, Джон… Правда.

Гарольд вдруг вспомнил, что пропустил сегодня профилактическую обработку маскирующим спреем, потому что был слишком занят другими делами и мысленно воззвал ко всем существующим и не существующим богам, чтобы альфа не заметил, как покраснели его уши. Но Джон совершенно спокойно подтвердил своё обещание не пересекать границы дозволенного уверенным кивком и продолжил пить кофе. Омега пришёл к удивительной мысли, что видит подобное поведение всего второй раз в жизни. Потому что первым снова был Нейтан. И вновь на омегу накатил фантомный стыд, будто где-то рядом, за соседним стеллажом стоял Ингрем и видел всё то, что происходило между ним и Джоном.


	8. Chapter 8

\- То есть, мистер Рен, вы признались Джону, что вы – омега? – На всякий случай уточнил доктор, начав путаться в собственных мыслях.

\- Ну да, - Гарольд почти флегматично пожал плечами в ответ. – О каком доверии я могу просить своих работников, если сам пытаюсь скрыть то, что уже доказано? В случае с Риком всё обстояло немного иначе. Тогда меня защищал запах Нейтана, какое-то время.

\- А когда он развеялся? – Мужчина не удержался от вопроса, даже зная, каким будет ответ.

\- А когда он развеялся, стало слишком поздно. Я должен был заподозрить неладное, - сокрушённо пробормотал Гарольд, прокручивая кольцо на пальце, - когда он начал вести себя… так как начал. И наше сотрудничество имело бы более трагические последствия, если бы Нейтан не научил меня в своё время… взаимодействию с альфами в подобных ситуациях.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Когда мой запах изменился, - терпеливо уточнил омега, не оставляя в покое аксессуар на пальце, - Рик, скажем так, начал проявлять настойчивость, на мой взгляд совершенно неприемлемую. Хотя повода ему никто не давал. Когда он попытался поставить мне метку… подчёркиваю, без моего согласия! – Гарольд вдруг вскинулся, как если бы его кто-то обвинил. – Нейтан научил меня, что, если нанести удар в определённое место, можно успокоить альфу. Даже заставлял практиковаться на нём же… Я не люблю насилие, но он оказался прав, говоря, что однажды мне это понадобится. Рик не успел меня укусить и больше никогда не пытался. А с появлением Джона я решил, что будет лучше назваться бетой, чем рисковать подобным образом ещё раз.

\- Но при этом он всё равно узнал? Разве, мистер Рен, вам не было страшно снова слезать во всё это?

Доктор с непониманием посмотрел на пациента. Насколько сильным у того должно было быть чувство долга, чтобы ради работы осознанно подвергать себя опасности. Но омега перед ним пришёл явно не за одобрением собственных суждений, но за тем, чтобы кто-то с холодной головой помог ему разобраться с последствиями собственной драмы.

Гарольд, словно читая его мысли в реальном времени, нахмурился и даже как-то неуловимо ссутулил плечи, чуть расстроившись, что специалист имеет смелость задавить столь откровенные вопросы, но отдалённо понимая, что вопросы правильные, даже если от них возникает желание забиться в угол и выть без остановки. Эта беседа должна была привести хоть к каким-то результатам, иначе омега и не пришёл бы к нему за помощью, а обратился к кому-нибудь, способному только заглядывать в рот и кивать в нужный момент.

После недолгих уговоров самого себя, Гарольд наконец взял себя в руки и ответил:

\- Я сделал то, на что отважится только очень наивный человек. Джон сказал мне, что между нами ничего не изменится и я просто, почему-то, поверил ему, - мужчина вновь неопределённо пожал плечами. – Джон был тем человеком, которому хочется верить, что бы не случилось. И он не обманул моих ожиданий.

Гарольд почти гордо вздёрнул подбородок, давая доктору долю секунды, чтобы разглядеть наполовину скрытый тугим воротничком укус, оставленный последним из альф. Та самая метка, которую омега будет носить с гордостью – цепочка укусов, начинающаяся почти под ухом и плавно сползающая на плечо. В этом отношении, Джон даже слегка переплюнул Нейтана, хотя и тот от излишней скромности во время гона не страдал.

Специалист почти отчётливо увидел, как потеплели глаза омеги, когда тот снова погрузился в воспоминания. Он мог бы порадоваться за своего клиента и не мешать ему наслаждаться светлыми мгновениями собственного прошлого, если бы не испепеляющая атмосфера накаляющейся интриги между ними. Мужчина довольно чётко уяснил, из повествования омеги, что Джон отказался каким-либо образом влезать в личное пространство своего босса. Это заявление порождало ещё целую цепочку вопросов, главным из которых был: «Как благородный, со слов Гарольда, сэр Джон умудрился наступить на горло своим принципами склонить омегу к укусу?» И он заспешил озвучить свой вопрос, пока Гарольд не увяз в своих мыслях слишком глубоко:

\- Так как Джон стал вашим альфой?

Омега не сразу дал понять, что слышит своего собеседника. Медленно сфокусировав взгляд на докторе, он слабо улыбнулся и, сделав неопределённый жест руками, ответил:

\- Забавная история. В тот день я был под наркотиками.

Доктор шокировано посмотрел на представительного мужчину напротив, уже начиная жалеть, что вообще растормошил своего клиента. Но Гарольд, не меняясь в лице, поспешил внести ясность:

\- Как бы вам это объяснить… В рамках своей работы, я вынужден был познакомиться с одной особой, которая решила, что это будет отличная идея – испытать на мне некую синтетическую новинку. Хотя дело даже не в ней, я считаю, что именно её поступок стал отправной точкой. Если бы я не попался ей таким образом, я бы в жизни не рассказал альфе, который на меня работает, таких возмутительно откровенных вещей…


	9. Chapter 9

Получив вполне понятный приказ найти омегу и обеспечить ему безопасность, детектив Фаско срочно заспешил по указанному адресу, чтобы обнаружить их воображаемого друга в превосходном расположении духа, танцующим перед опасно искрящей микроволновкой. Убедившись, что опасности в лице других людей нет, Лайонел завернул живую посылку в брошенное в гостиной пальто и увёл прочь из квартиры, чтобы передать из рук в руки взволнованному альфе на месте встречи.

Да, Джон сказал, что их различие никак не повлияет на их сотрудничество, но ведь и беспокоиться за собственного босса ему никто не запрещал. И, как выяснилось, не зря. Когда детектив привёз Гарольда и специально подошёл открыть дверь своему пассажиру, чтобы Джон мог помочь омеге выбраться, сам Джон впал в некоторый ступор, увидев, как Финч, заметив его, счастливо улыбнулся и протянул к нему обе руки.

Пропустив мимо ушей бормотание Фаско о вреде наркотиков, Риз пересадил сильно восторженного фактом смены владельца омегу в другую машину, на которой приехал сам, чтобы, только взглядом отблагодарив детектива, вернуться в офис, где точно нет никакой опасности. По дороге в библиотеку Финча немного отпустило, то есть он уже не пытался изображать беспокойного ребёнка и смотреть по сторонам, понемногу уставая. Джон был за него спокоен, зная, что выносливый организм омеги справится с наркотическим потрясением, хотя некоторые методы предосторожности не были лишними. Поэтому, добравшись до библиотеки, даже не обращая внимания на дикую усталость, альфа принял решение остаться, чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарольд доживёт до утра без происшествий.

Они разошлись в разные концы библиотеки, чтобы Финча не смущало присутствие альфы рядом, хотя явного протеста против его компании он не выражал. Будучи честным с самим собой, Джон хотел остаток ночи просидеть рядом, поправляя одеяло и держа наготове ведро, на всякий случай, но вовремя решил, что омегу это наверняка сметит утром, и решил помочь ему сохранить хотя бы часть чувства собственного достоинства.

Засыпать, зная, что за несколькими стеллажами страдает омега, было практически невозможно. Джон на ночь оккупировал себе старую банкетку, обтянутую приятной тёмной кожей. Её длины слегка не хватало, чтобы альфа мог спокойно уместить на ней весь свой немалый рост, но её ширины было для него более чем достаточно.

Когда шорохи, разносящиеся по старому зданию, затихли, Джон ещё долго ворочался, медленно сходя с ума от беспокойства. Спать хотелось зверски, ибо день был тот ещё по насыщенности, но уснуть мужчина не мог, как не пытался. С такого расстояния учуять омегу в состоянии покоя было практически невозможно, но Джон был уверен, что в воздухе витает тот самый смутно знакомый аромат, услышать который можно только в середине октября, если вдыхать достаточно глубоко. Альфа знал этот запах и, к своему ужасу, помнил, как минимум, одну причину его усиления. В своей подготовке Джону сомневаться никогда не приходилось, но и течная омега могла легко поставить под сомнение долгие годы тренировок.

Едва альфа сошёлся сам с собой во мнении, что ему судьбой уготовано сойти с ума в неприметном углу заброшенной властями библиотеки, а затем сесть в тюрьму за ужасное преступление в отношении омеги, как вдруг тишина перестала давить на уши. Профессионально отточенный слух выхватил из окружающей темноты скрип. Затем ещё один, словно омега механически наступает на самые скрипучие доски, желая заранее предупредить альфу о своём визите. Честно и мягко. Джону в какой-то момент даже показалось, что он всё-таки уснул, но из них двоих – единственных живых существ во всём здании – спал именно Гарольд.

Омега, как сомнамбула, тихо переставлял ноги, шаг за шагом приближаясь к Джону. Тот боялся даже вдохнуть, чтобы не простить, что Финч собирается делать дальше. И тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Неспешно пройдя по тёмному коридору, он подобрался совсем близко к импровизированному спальному месту Джона и замер. Когда альфу встревожил только первый шорох, он лежал лицом к стеллажу с очень старыми книгами и его положение с тех пор не менялось. Таким образом, он не мог точно сказать, действительно ли омега спал в этот момент или просто виртуозно подкрадывался.

Оказалось, всё же спал. Пробормотав невнятное: «Тепло-о-о» - Гарольд забрался на банкетку и, впечатавшись лбом между лопаток альфы, затих. Джон в тот момент очень медленно выдохнул, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть это странное явление – раскочегаренный омега за его спиной продолжал мирно спать, найдя источник тепла.

Осторожно переместившись на другой бок, Риз осмотрел Гарольда настолько, насколько дотягивался привыкший к темноте глаз. «Нет, это определённо не течка», - с некоторым облегчением подумал альфа, молчаливо позволяя Финчу греться рядом. Загадочный омежий организм боролся с инородными веществами как умел – искал дополнительные источники тепла, чтобы нейтрализовать токсин своими силами. Гарольд следовал этой тактике неотступно и практически фанатично. Завёрнутый во врученный Джоном плед, омега медленно пробирался под пальто Джона, желая оказаться в пространстве, где задерживалось исходящее от альфы тепло. Риз отчётливо видел эти почти робкие поползновения, но и останавливать не стал, рассудив, что то самое чувство собственного достоинства явно не первостепенно.

Стоило Джону пошевелиться ещё немного, он вдруг понял, что долго в одном положении не продержится. Суровая армейская подготовка позволяла проводить без движения несколько часов подряд, но, альфа предчувствовал, что стоит только ему уснуть, кто-то из них двоих окажется на полу. Поэтому Риз решил предотвратить падение заранее: почти не дыша, он повернулся на спину и просунул руку под омегой, чтобы прислонить Финча к своему плечу, бережно прикасаясь к его травмированной спине. Расслабленное лицо Гарольда не выражало никакого дискомфорта, давая альфе понять, что он всё сделал правильно.

Медленно проваливаясь в сон, Джон раздумывал, почему омега назвал его Нейтаном, когда уходил в свой угол. Нет, их с детективом Фаско расследование показало достаточно, но не служило явным поводом называть своего работника именем покойного альфы. Но Риз не собирался спрашивать Финча об этом, подозревая, что в его нанимателе говорил наркотик, и он, скорее всего, отсутствовал в реальном мире в тот момент.

Приближаясь к опасной грани глубокого сна, альфа почувствовал, как Гарольд расслабленно трётся о его плечо щекой, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он и сам был бы рад расслабиться, даже был близок к этому. Пока не услышал хриплый шёпот рядом.

\- Кажется, теперь я должен познакомить тебя с детьми, Джон, - омега тихо рассмеялся, не слишком озлобившись на своего невольного соседа. – Хотя с Лейлой ты уже знаком. Но вот Уилл будет в ужасе.

\- С Лейлой? – Одними губами спросил Джон, зная, что его не услышат, и вспомнил, сконфуженно поджав губы, маленькую девочку, чей номер выпал пару месяцев назад, которая, видимо, оказалась в центре той истории с помощью не чистой на руку няни. – О господи, это была твоя дочь... И я этого не понял. Что со мной не так, а? – Риз говорил скорее с потолком, чем с омегой, но последний переадресовал вопрос себе.

\- С тобой всё замечательно. Ты – идеальный экземпляр для какой-нибудь молодой симпатичной омеги. Уверен, ты когда-нибудь найдёшь себе такую…

Не зная, какой ответ будет тактически безопасен, Джон промолчал, усиленно питая надежду, что Финч всё же уснёт, в идеале, или замолчит, что тоже было бы неплохо. Но сам Финч оказался невосприимчив к ментальным просьбам своего работника и продолжил свою далёкую от прозрачности мысль, не сбавляя загадочного тона:

\- Знаешь, Джон, когда мы были молоды и пытались со своими амбициями противостоять целому миру, бывали дни, когда настолько не хотелось ничего, что мы с Нейтаном могли часами просто лежать, не говоря ни слова. Такое бывало редко, но я ценил эти моменты даже больше, чем все те разы, когда он порывался обновить мне метку, находя «удачный» повод, - интонационно выделив эпитет, Гарольд протяжно вздохнул. – Я скучаю по нему, Джон. Возможно, я противоречу сам себе, вспоминая о муже, находясь рядом с тобой, но это действительно так.

\- Гарольд, у тебя был тяжёлый день, - альфа вкрадчиво сделал выстрел на удачу, мягко перемещая ладонь со спины омеги на плечо, прижимая к себе. – Ты должен отдохнуть.

\- Ты прав, ты прав, - бездумно покивал Гарольд, - просто я… Ты очень приятно пахнешь, Джон.

Глаза альфы расширились от удивления. Нет, он всё ещё был уверен, что разумом омеги владеет наркотик, но озвученная мысль была верхом неожиданности. Появилась почти осязаемая связь между тем, что Гарольд пришёл к нему и тем, что он сказал. То есть подсознательно, если отодвинуть в сторону всю эту историю вроде «не звоните мне, мистер Риз, я сам вам позвоню», у Гарольда всё же присутствовал личный интерес. Возможно, он появился не сразу. Даже не так. Он переродился из базового «материнского» инстинкта, который был свойственен любой омеге, даже если это тщательно скрывали. Стоило Джону получить пару ранений, чисто условно совместимых с жизнью, он сразу оказался под прицелом неотступного внимания, временами перерастающего в гиперопеку. Ризу, честно говоря, даже льстило, что омега, подобный Финчу, вообще выбрал его. Такие альфы как он, с тяжёлым опытом, либо оставались совсем одни, либо находили утешение в таких же, как и они сами – сломленных и несчастных.

Пока Джон отвлёкся на собственные размышления, Гарольд ещё немного повозился в его руках, переползая с плеча на грудь, и затих, едва слышно сопя. Тогда альфа приблизился к понятию расслабления настолько, насколько это было возможно, если не забывать о том, что, скорее всего, им предстоит очень неловкий разговор утром.


	10. Chapter 10

\- И что же было дальше? – Спросил доктор, искренне сожалея, что под рукой нет попкорна.

Гарольд пожал плечами, смотря куда-то мимо собеседника. Усталая улыбка не покидала его губ, словно в конце какой-то другой истории, не этой, все действующие лица должны были умереть. Но выглядел он так, будто сам забыл об этом и спокойно рассказывал, чтобы познать истинный шок позже. Либо думал об этом так долго и часто, что наконец смирился.

Омега медленно моргал, покидая свой транс. И когда его блуждающая улыбка приняла вид тонкой изломанной линии, он ответил:

\- Я не знаю наверняка, но чувствую, что Джон боялся наступления утра…

\- Так вы вспомнили! – Излишне возбуждённый накалом сюжета, доктор щёлкнул пальцами. – Вы вспомнили, что было той ночью…

\- Совершенно верно. Я ведь до этого уже упомянул, что не горжусь тем, что натворил, - голос Гарольда звучал раздражённо, но до метания молний глазами было на удивление далеко. – Понимаете, доктор, вся сложность в том, что я и не забывал. То есть, я отчётливо помню всё, что сказал тогда. Мне было очень неловко, но и остановиться я не мог… В общем, рассвете я ушёл работать. Искренне хотелось сбежать из нашего офиса и не возвращаться туда какое-то время, но это навело бы подозрения, вы понимаете.

\- Конечно, - мужчина учтиво кивнул. – А что же Джон?

\- Он принял решение не упоминать об этом. И я это решение одобрил, к собственному стыду. Прошло ещё несколько месяцев, прежде чем мы с ним вернулись к этой теме… Видите ли, доктор, на наше «слияние» в своё время повлияли многие факторы, и они были далеки от омежьего отчаяния и страха умереть в одиночестве. Выполняя нашу работу, мы часто ходили по грани, потому что знали, насколько опасен может быть этот мир…

\- Надеюсь, мистер Рен, я останусь в живых после нашей беседы? – Мужчина пытался пошутить, смутившись.

\- О, доктор! – Воскликнул омега, вдруг рассмеявшись. – Прошу вас, я совершенно безобиден. Я предпочитаю думать, что мы спасали мир, а не уничтожали его. Ведь именно поэтому это и была опасная работа – иногда нам хотели помешать слишком сильно. И, возвращаясь к нашей деликатной теме, поэтому Джон и предложил мне стать его омегой. Ради безопасности, в первую очередь. Вернее, нет. Он не предлагал, но сказал, что нам обоим это необходимо. Это произошло после того… как меня отлучили от семьи на несколько дней. Проще говоря, в течение нескольких дней я был заложником человека, который, честно говоря, не хотел причинить мне вред, но определённо был готов пойти на крайние меры.

\- То есть, вы были только ключом к чему-то, если вам не хотели причинить вред? – Предположил мужчина, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

\- Что-то вроде того… - Омега уклончиво помотал головой. – Но я немного не об этом. Дело в том, что Джон всё это время пытался найти меня. И я бы сказал, что он был в ярости, когда ему это удалось, но это будет явным преуменьшением… После возвращения, я проверял активность своего компьютера. Даже не знаю, для чего я это делал… но тогда я узнал, что Джон едва ли отдыхал за те несколько дней, что искал меня.

\- Поэтому вы согласились на метку?

\- Практически, да, - Гарольд тяжело выдохнул, прищурившись. – Не так много людей мне доводилось видеть, кто так отчаянно заботлив. Я, честно, не хотел сравнивать Джона с Нейтаном, просто потому что они совершенно разные. И я знал их в разное время, - омега начал легко взмахивать руками, словно пытался зацепиться за воздух и перестать говорить, но слова никак не заканчивались, будто сорвало тот пресловутый кран, который сдерживал его всё это время. – Нейтана я знал в спокойные времена, когда наиболее сильную угрозу представлял какой-нибудь подвыпивший фанат бейсбола в баре. Но вот Джон…

Гарольд, окончательно потонув в мыслях, покачал головой и поднял беспомощный взгляд на доктора. Ему ещё многое нужно было рассказать, но и о многом же нужно было умолчать. Его затянувшийся монолог, больше похожий на крик о помощи, начал напоминать хождение по канату. Доктор старался выдержать взгляд выцветших от горя полупрозрачных глаз, но едва ли он мог это сделать, понимая, что эту историю ждёт ужасный конец.

\- Мистер Рен, вы в порядке? Может быть, дать вам воды? Или чего покрепче?

\- Спасибо, доктор, вы очень любезны, - тихо, но благодарно отозвался омега. – Я бы и рад согласиться на второе, но, увы, нельзя.

Доктор непонимающе сощурился и склонил голову набок, намекая пациенту, что тому придётся пояснить своё последнее высказывание, чтобы они могли понять друг друга. Гарольд выпустил наружу некую тень кроткой улыбки и обнял ладонями свой живот, который всё это время был скрыт полами пиджака. Только в этот момент терапевта осенило, почему у такой могущественной с виду омеги случаются эмоциональные провалы.

Уловив замешательство доктора, Гарольд тихо усмехнулся. Не каждый день ему доводилось видеть настолько откровенное удивление собственным положением.

\- Я так понимаю, обновление вашей метки прошло весьма плодотворно, мистер Рен, - мужчина тепло улыбнулся собеседнику.

\- Боюсь, это произошло несколько позже…

\- То есть укус был сугубо деловым?

\- Разумеется. И я не скажу, что он был не прав, предлагая мне его… - Омега вымотано вздохнул, бездумно поглаживая живот. – Я стал привлекать меньше внимания после укуса. То есть его предложение было логически обоснованным и помогло мне предотвратить некоторые неприятные инциденты, связанные с моим вторичным полом, которые могли произойти…

\- Но как же… - Вопросительно протянул доктор, указывая рукой на живот омеги.

\- Ну же, доктор, - Гарольд почти развеселился, подумав, что собеседник дразнит его. – Мы с вами взрослые люди, должны уже иметь представление, откуда берутся дети!

\- Мистер Рен, я не то имел в виду, простите…

\- Я понимаю, - омега медленно кивнул, снова запахивая полы пиджака, и устремил взгляд куда-то в стену. – На самом деле, это было закономерно. То есть, понимаете, он – зрелый альфа, а я – способный к деторождению омега. То есть, я имею в виду, что я не знал, что когда-нибудь у меня будут дети после Нейтана. Вернее, я был уверен, что их не будет. Вплоть до того дня, когда у Джона начался гон…


	11. Chapter 11

Первое, о чём Гарольд подумал, добравшись до конспиративной квартиры – что-то не так. Он сам созвал их «команду мечты» для продумывания плана, касательно их нового номера, который обещал быть сложным. Но в квартире было слишком тихо, хотя все уже должны были приехать.

Искать кого-то живого долго не пришлось – все со скорбным видом сторожили запертую на ключ спальню, которую по назначению-то никто не использовал. Сторожили так старательно, что появление Гарольда заметил только Лайонел и то, потому что стоял к проходу лицом.

\- Что происходит? – Спросил омега, с подозрением прищурившись.

\- Твой сторожевой пёс только что выбыл из игры, - глубокомысленно пробормотала Самин. – Вот, что происходит. Я хотела вколоть ему транквилизатор, но господа детективы были против, - мрачно добавила она, махнув рукой на Фаско и Картер.

Финчу даже на мгновенье показалось, что девушке жаль Джона, который и так был заперт в соседней комнате. Но, сделав скидку на то, что агент Шоу физически не способна жалеть кого-то, он решил, что ей скорее жаль транквилизатор, который остался неиспользованным. Гарольд, возможно, оставил девушку без ответа, чего сам не заметил, потому как в его плечо вцепилась Рут, чтобы оттащить его подальше от двери и усадить в кресло.

\- Гарри, только не волнуйся, но у твоего телохранителя случился приступ полового бешенства, и он попросил запереть его, пока никто не пострадал.

Услышав то, о чём даже предполагать было страшно, Финч закрыл глаза и потёр пальцами лоб. Больше никто не пытался ему что-то объяснить, потому что, не смотря на абсурдную забавность ситуации, они лишились самого ценного звена. И все это понимали. При этом никто из них не понимал, что с этим делать. Нет, мысль мисс Шоу была неплохой, и можно было просто вколоть альфе транквилизатор, чтобы тот проспал до окончания гона. Но, во-первых, храбрых добровольцев, связываться с бывшим агентом ЦРУ, не нашлось, а во-вторых Финч осознанно не хотел так поступать со своим работником, хотя подозревал, что Риз пошёл бы на это, если бы сам Гарольд сказал ему, что необходимо сделать именно там.

С почти жертвенной решимостью подняв глаза на своих спутников, Гарольд снял с плеча тонкую ладонь хакерши и, для верности одёрнув пиджак, поднялся и медленно подошёл к двери.

\- Гарри, что ты задумал? – Рут шагнула следом.

\- Гарольд? – Джоселин притормозила омегу, предупредительно обхватив за локоть. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это опасно, правда?

\- Для него это опасно так же, как и для меня, детектив Картер, - почти меланхолично отозвался Финч, не сводя глаз с двери.

\- Очкарик, она права. Ты же в курсе, что он может тебя убить? – Лайонел подхватил его с другой стороны.

\- Я попробую успокоить его, - упрямо продолжал омега. – Мы ведь не можем просто так его оставить…

Стараясь звучать достаточно убедительно, Гарольд выскользнул из некрепкой хватки детективов и прикоснулся отчего-то дрожащей рукой к поверхности двери. Окружавшие его люди неохотно отступили, даже не предпринимая попыток переубедить давно всё решившего омегу.

Из запертой комнаты не раздавалось ни единого звука. Это насторожило Гарольда, но ещё не испугало. Скорее всего, Джон услышал, что омега появился в квартире и теперь старательно не шумел, чтобы тот вдруг не решил, что дела плохи. Финч понимал, что это означает – дела действительно очень плохи. Ещё не открыв дверь, он уже рассуждал, что, вероятно, Джон даже не даст ему подойти к себе, не говоря уже о том, что нужно как-то стабилизировать его состояние.

Гарольд мог бы простоять вот так – подпирая ладонью дверь – целую вечность, но вдруг с той стороны раздался явно не предусмотренный скрип, превратившийся в шелест, как если бы кто-то (Джон) спиной съехал по стене вниз. Сердце Гарольда ухнуло куда-то ниже, где ему явно быть не положено, пока мозг генерировал топ-10 самых страшных вещей, которые могли произойти со взрослым альфой в запертой комнате.

Неловко пригладив своё препятствие большим пальцем, Финч опустил голову и обратился к остальным:

\- Продолжайте наблюдать за номером. Если возникнет новая информация – дайте мне знать…

\- Если выживешь, конечно, - прокомментировал Лайонел, втайне радуясь, что ему не придётся наблюдать, как их чудо-парень разорвёт своего друга на куски, избавляясь от накопившейся энергии. – И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Фаско мог бы бесконечно упрекать его за простое желание помочь, но Рут резко потянула его на себя, призывая замолчать с таким выражением лица, словно он один не понял, что Гарольд собирается делать, едва только откроется дверь. Картер, вслед за ней, понимающе кивнула и, легко похлопав омегу по плечу, направилась к выходу из квартиры, не ожидая, что остальные последуют за ней, но в полной готовности вытолкать их прочь, если вздумают задержаться ещё хоть на минуту.

Когда входная дверь квартиры захлопнулась и в помещении остался только Гарольд, он тряхнул головой, стараясь сбросить нежданное напряжение и коснулся пальцами дверной ручки.

\- Джон? Я собираюсь открыть дверь.

\- Не вздумай, Гарольд! – Немедленно раздался ответ где-то внизу. – Прислушайся к остальным. Я действительно опасен сейчас. В особенности для тебя. И ты знаешь об этом!

Хриплый от жара голос Джона звучал совсем отчаянно, заставляя сердце омеги сжиматься от боли. Преграда между ними ещё никуда не исчезла, но Риз так сильно не хотел оказаться на свободе, как если бы простое открытие двери равнялось падению ядерной бомбы. Альфа осознанно не хотел причинить боль омеге, понимая, что установленная им же из соображений безопасности метка не могла защитить Гарольда от простой физиологической потребности. Как и в более опасных для них обоих ситуациях, Джон предпочёл бы мучительную смерть, чем Финча в одной комнате с ним. Который стоял в дверном проёме, не отрывая от альфы изучающего взгляда.

Джон, услышавший, как открылась дверь, дёрнулся и поднял стремительно краснеющее от нарастающего стыда лицо на вошедшего, но подняться с пола не спешил. Его некогда идеально выглаженный костюм пришёл в полный беспорядок. Пиджак оказался брошен бесформенной кучей на приставленное к стене кресло. Вымокшая насквозь рубашка с вырванными с особой жестокостью пуговицами бесполезной тряпицей болталась на плечах альфы, колыхаясь от тяжёлого дыхания.

\- Гарольд, тебя не должно быть здесь, - стиснув зубы, прорычал Риз. – Уходи, прошу тебя, пока не поздно.

\- Знаешь же, что я не могу, - Финч покачал головой, вдыхая густой запах альфы.

\- Этого мы не учли, когда я ставил тебе метку, да? – Джон печально усмехнулся, взъерошивая и без того растрёпанные волосы. – Прости, Гарольд…

\- За что?

\- За то, что заставил беспокоиться. Ты знаешь, что этот кошмар закончится через пару дней. Так что, я думаю, вы продержитесь, пока ко мне не вернётся человеческий облик.

В полумраке комнаты опасно сверкнули клыки, давая омеге понять, что альфа перед ним держится за пресловутую соломинку собственной человечности, которая уже сломалась пополам и горит с одного конца синим пламенем.

Решительно выдохнув, Финч шагнул внутрь комнаты и ослабил вдруг сдавивший горло галстук. Джон рыкнул ещё раз и досадливо ударил затылком стену. Убедить омегу спрятаться не получилось, но альфа не хотел сдаваться просто так, зная, что более чем способен причинить боль, а это в его планы не входило. Омега перед ним совершенно не хотел внимать голосу разума, словно жар поглотил и его. Отсчёт пошёл на минуты, прежде чем у Гарольда не останется шансов выбраться. И они оба знали об этом. Поэтому Джон попытался уйти от прикосновения, отодвинуться подальше, когда омега опустился перед ним на колени и протянул ладонь, чтобы привести в порядок его волосы.

\- Гарольд, - глаза Джона влажно заблестели, - не поступай так с собой. Не делай этого. Я не был с омегой уже слишком давно.

\- Поэтому ты решил страдать? – Финч снисходительно улыбнулся, не оставляя попыток дотянуться. – Твоё сердце может не выдержать следующего гона. Это и насчёт этого я не уверен…

Устав уклоняться от настойчивой ладони, альфа схватил Гарольда за запястье и грозно посмотрел ему в глаза, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить, что тот или не слышит его отчаянные предостережения, или настолько не испуган перспективой.

\- Джон, доверься мне. Пожалуйста, - тихо обратился к Ризу омега, поморщившись от боли.

\- Я могу причинить тебе вред, Гарольд, подумай ещё раз.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Я тебе верю. Просто не думай ни о чём. Я помогу тебе.

Высвободив руку из захвата, Финч достиг своей цели и мягко погладил влажный от пота висок альфы, показывая, что он совершенно не против происходящего. Джон в последний раз попытался выразить протест, но сдался на волю Гарольда, надеясь, что тот действительно знает, что творит.

Оставив смесь из соли и перца на голове альфы в покое, Финч вернул отчего-то задрожавшие руки к себе – стянуть мешающий галстук и расстегнуть ворот рубашки, чтобы Джон мог учуять его запах. Гарольд, на самом деле, даже близко не представлял, зачем делает это. Обычно омеги не тратили время на такое «знакомство», переходя сразу непосредственно к делу. Но он помнил, как Нейтан всегда говорил ему, что его, Гарольда, запах действует на него странным образом успокаивающе. Этот факт помог им избежать целого вороха изорванной одежды и испорченной мебели, стимулируя переносить гон не торопясь.

Освободив собственное горло, Гарольд покорно опустил руки, давая Джону безмолвное разрешение приблизиться…


	12. Chapter 12

Едва открыв глаза, Гарольд не сразу понял, где находится. Светящийся незнакомой белизной потолок навевал подозрения, что до дома он, по какой-то причине, не добрался. Причина раскрылась спустя пару мгновений, когда он обратил внимание на силуэт человека, сидящего на краю кровати, где находился он сам, заботливо замотанный в одеяло этим же, сторожащим его, силуэтом.

\- Джон? – Хриплым, как после долгого крика, голосом позвал Гарольд.

Силуэт сразу же вскинулся, разворачиваясь к омеге лицом. Альфа выглядел одновременно сонным, взволнованным и до смерти виноватым. Гарольд видел, как нерешительно его рука поползла по одеялу, но остановилась, не достигнув цели.

\- Гарольд, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Тихо спросил Риз, не глядя на омегу.

Финч заметил, как мужчина ожесточённо кусает губы, боясь услышать проклятия в свой адрес, хотя и считал их заслуженными. По его помятому виду было очевидно, что тот просидел рядом с омегой всю ночь, не зная, куда себя деть. Этим же Гарольд объяснил собственный практически прилизанный вид: аккуратно отложенные на прикроватный столик очки, ювелирно взбитые подушки под плечами, плотный кокон из одеяла с воткнутой в него грелкой и, судя по ощущениям, стерильно чистое тело, облачённое в свежую рубашку, пожертвованную самим альфой. То есть Гарольд увидел ярко выраженное чувство вины, волнами исходящее от Джона.

Первой мыслью омеги была та, где он должен подняться и дать Ризу понять, что тот не совершил ничего ужасного. Но едва он попытался оторваться от подушек, как тут же рухнул обратно с громким стоном. Втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, Финч представил, что у Джона только что прибавилось седых волос от созданного им шума.

\- Я уже успел забыть, что такое гон… - Закрыв глаза, свистящим шёпотом изрёк Гарольд.

\- Тебе очень больно? – Совсем уж жалостливо обратился к нему Джон.

\- Я не имею в виду, что такого раньше не было… То есть было, но очень давно.

\- Прости.

Удивлённо распахнув глаза, Финч повернул голову к альфе, насколько смог, и легко постучал пальцами по всё ещё лежащей на постели ладони, призывая Риза обратить свой печальный взор на себя. Джон нехотя подчинился, перестав разглядывать ужасно интересные складки одеяла, и, медленно выдохнув, посмотрел на Финча в ожидании приговора.

\- Неужели я был настолько плох? – Хитро сощурившись, поинтересовался омега.

От неожиданности с трудом удержав смешок, Риз полушёпотом возмутился:

\- Гарольд, это же не шутки! Я… - Альфа оборвал тираду на полуслове, заметив, как «пострадавший» тянет к нему руки.

\- Помоги мне подняться. Я не могу говорить с тобой, пока ты смотришь на меня как на неизлечимо больного.

\- Я ведь виноват, как ещё я должен на тебя смотреть?

Альфа не перестал возмущённо бормотать, но придвинулся ближе и просунул ладонь Гарольду под лопатки, чтоб подтолкнуть его в сидячее положение. А выполнив свою миссию, Джон уже собрался снова отодвинуться на самый край, но не смог этого сделать, потому что был схвачен омегой за предплечье.

Остановив Риза от очередной попытки побега, Финч поморщился, но занял более приемлемое положение и передвинул ладонь на чужое плечо, сжав его пальцами.

\- Послушай меня, Джон. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, - уверенно обратился к мужчине омега. – Я в порядке.

\- Как ты можешь быть в порядке, Гарольд? – Риз начал терять терпение в ожидании ругани. – Если ты даже подняться не можешь! Или ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

\- А чего ты от меня ждёшь? Хотя, подожди… Я понял.

Омега на мгновенье отпустил свою опору, чтобы достать подпирающую его спину до этого момента декоративную подушку и, размахнувшись, отправить её Джону в лицо.

\- Мистер Риз, вы подлец! – Театрально воскликнул Гарольд, разрыва застоявшуюся тишину. – Как вы могли принять добровольное предложение омеги провести вместе гон? Я просто поражаюсь вашей наглости считать себя в чём-то виноватым! Джон, серьёзно, всё в порядке. Просто я не настолько молод, как ты думаешь, чтобы переносить гон без последствий.

\- Гарольд, я… - Начал было альфа, немного отойдя от удара, но Финч сурово прервал его.

\- Говоря откровенно, я бы назвал это приятными последствиями, Джон. На самом деле, обо мне не часто так заботились, пока я в отключке. Поэтому, мне кажется, я должен сказать тебе спасибо…

\- За что? – Альфа продемонстрировал собеседнику, как за долю секунды пройти весь спектр эмоций от откровенного уныния до искреннего удивления.

\- За самые насыщенные два дня в моей жизни. И за то, что у меня теперь всё болит. И за то, что я не смогу ровно сидеть следующие несколько дней, - Гарольд перешёл на откровенное издевательство, поняв, что кризис, вроде бы, миновал.

Джон всё же засмеялся в ответ, ткнувшись лбом Финчу в плечо. Часы самоистязания, проведённые в полной темноте под аккомпанемент тихого дыхания омеги, подошли к концу. В конце концов, если отбросить неприятно липнущее к телу чувство вины, альфа был благодарен своему другу за самоотверженность. Гон сваливался на него неожиданно и раньше, когда он работал в ЦРУ. Но там агенты не слишком заботились об этом, сбагривая страдающего альфу в какой-нибудь замшелый отель в объятья омеги лёгкого поведения, а после странно ухмылялись, словно произошедшее было чем-то необычным, противоестественным или забавным.

Джон уже очень много лет не сталкивался с подобным произошедшему накануне. С тех пор как Джессика покинула его окончательно, он не встретил ни одной омеги, что смотрела бы на него с таким теплом, даже с нежностью, не имея при этом никакого материального интереса. Альфа не имел за душой ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать омегу, вроде Гарольда, кроме навыков наёмного убийцы. То есть, у Финча не было объективных причин предлагать себя простому наёмнику, которого он буквально подобрал на улице. Проведённый вместе гон никак не хотел вписываться в концепцию дружественного сотрудничества, плотно засевшую у Джона в голове. Как и сбивчиво произнесённое в запале «я люблю тебя», принадлежащее кому-то из них двоих.

Взволнованно выдохнув, Риз оторвался от хрупкого плеча, напоследок потершись лбом о мягкую ткань собственной рубашки, и посмотрел ожидающему его омеге в глаза, чтобы задать один единственный вопрос:

\- Гарольд, можно я поставлю тебе настоящую метку?

Финч неуловимо изменился в лице, совсем немного, но выдавая собственное смятение.

\- Это очень серьёзный вопрос, мистер Риз, - строго отозвался омега, надеясь, что только он один слышит, как колотится его собственное сердце. – Особенно для меня. Когда мне поставили метку в прошлый раз… - Гарольд попытался объяснить, почему стоит завершить этот разговор, прежде чем альфа произнесёт что-то такое, к чему сам не готов.

\- Это было на веки вечные, пока смерть не разлучит вас, - озвучил окончание его мысли Джон.

\- Именно, - омега коротко кивнул, отводя взгляд. – Не пойми меня неправильно, Джон. Мне было приятно помочь тебе в такой… деликатной ситуации. И за псевдометку я тебе благодарен, но…

Не сумев произнести вслух правду, Финч просто замолчал и, разжав пальцы, опустился обратно на подушки, надеясь, что альфа достаточно умён, чтобы понять.

\- Неужели я был настолько плох? – Джон вернул Гарольду его же вопрос с мягкой усмешкой на губах. – Или я настолько плох, чтобы взять на себя ответственность, о которой ты не говоришь?

Осторожно прощупывая почву, альфа вытянулся рядом с омегой на постели и приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть его лицо, когда тот сможет дать ответ. Но Финч не спешил отзываться, продолжая молчаливую борьбу с самим собой, зная, что Джон может пойти на это по абсолютно любой, даже самой безумной причине, вплоть до круглосуточной охраны начальства. Но Гарольд не хотел привязывать к себе сверх заботливого альфу такой ценой, хоть тот и был заманчивым субъектом во всех отношениях. И старательно проклинал сам себя за тот неосторожный ночной выкрик, который Джон, теоретически, не должен был запомнить, занятый всю ночь явно не выслушиванием омеги.

Но Джон помнил. Последняя деталь его мутного паззла с оглушительным щелчком встала на место. Таинственный голос наконец обрёл физический силуэт, представая перед альфой в новом свете.

\- Должен сказать, - протянул Риз, положив свободную ладонь поверх побелевших от напряжения пальцев, которыми омега вцепился в одеяло, надеясь, что оно его спасёт, - ты очень даже милый, когда молчишь, Финч. Это немного сглаживает разницу между нами.

Гарольд закатил глаза, но всё же коротко улыбнулся в ответ на полученный комментарий, хотя желание позорно заползти под одеяло с головой не покидало его с того момента, как он осознал, куда всё идёт.

\- И кода разница не настолько очевидная, я могу спокойно сказать, что между нами это взаимно.

\- Что? – Едва слышно спросил Гарольд, метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону говорящего.

\- Я слышал то, что ты сказал ночью. Хотя, скорее, не сказал, а крикнул мне это в самое ухо, сложно было не заметить. И, кажется, поэтому я и хочу укусить тебя, - тихо обронил Джон, поворачиваясь на спину. – Но, конечно, если ты против, то я…

\- Господи Иисусе! – Воскликнул Гарольд, отбрасывая одеяло.

С непродолжительными хрипами встав на колени, омега одёрнул задравшуюся на бёдрах рубашку и упёр руки в бока. Риз понял, что тот пытается казаться грозным, но на этом понимание закончилось, потому что, как бы Гарольд не старался, выглядел он скорее забавно, чем грозно. Альфа, заинтригованный таким бодрым подъёмом, терпеливо ждал, сложив руки за голову и не отводя пристального взгляда от своего соседа.

\- Мистер Риз, - обратился к ожидающему омега, теряя свою импульсивную грозность под лавиной усталости, которая настигла его, едва он вышел из горизонтального положения. – Если ты считаешь, что, как порядочный альфа, ты обязан меня укусить из-за того, что произошло накануне, то не стоит этого делать. Я не знаю, что за чувство вины движет тобой сейчас, Джон, но одна единственная ночь не делает меня продажной омежкой с улицы. То есть, - Финч на мгновенье замолчал, заметив, как нахмурился альфа, - я имею в виду, что моя гордость не пострадала и ты ничем мне не обязан.

Завершив своё обращение, Гарольд напоследок взмахнул руками и медленно отвернулся, чтобы слезть с кровати, но Джон удержал его, потянувшись следом. Омега замер в ожидании, но поворачиваться к альфе не спешил, пытаясь сосредоточиться только на шорохах за спиной.

Сам же Джон спешно подобрался, ощущая себя как на минном поле. Никогда ещё откровенные разговоры с омегами не казались ему такими сложными, как сейчас. И сложность была в том, что слова были и не нужны вовсе – Гарольд просто не принял бы их в качестве аргумента. Если предыдущая омега довольствовалась словами о том, что она нужна и что её любят, этот омега вынуждал именно действовать. И альфа прекрасно это понимал, потому что только параноики выживают.

Заняв безопасную позицию за спиной омеги, Джон обхватил Гарольда поперёк живота и потёрся носом о его затылок, успокаивающе урча.

\- Не злись, Финч. Я всё понимаю. На твоём месте, я бы тоже не спешил начинать новые отношения после многолетней связи. А уж начинать отношения с убийцей тем более…

\- Джон! – Беспомощно взмолился омега. – Я был влюблён в тебя с тех пор как впервые увидел, но это ведь не приведёт ни к чему хорошему…

Риз поражённо замер, не переставая дышать Гарольду в шею. А сам Гарольд спешно закрыл ладонями лицо, покрывающееся от стыда пятнами.

\- Поэтому ты решил мне помочь? – Понимающе ухмыльнувшись, Джон отнял руки омеги от его лица и слегка оттянул ворот его рубашки, прицеливаясь.

\- И горжусь этим всё меньше, мистер Риз, - Гарольд попытался отстраниться, безуспешно перемещаясь в кольце сильных рук. – Я бы и не стал претендовать на взаимность, потому что у нас есть и более важные дела.

\- Ты очень жесток, Гарольд, - прокомментировал Джон, слегка проходя по обнажённому плечу омеги клыками, но ещё не вонзая их, заставляя омегу напряжённо вздрагивать. – К самому себе жесток в том числе.

\- Отнюдь, Джон, - Финч слегка покачал головой и прижал ладони к рукам альфы, всё ещё покоящимся на его животе. – Я обычный стареющий омега, который многое повидал в этой жизни, но мой опыт делает меня не жестоким, скорее строгим. И, если бы это было не так, я бы мало чем отличался от молодых и ветреных омежек, ищущих приключения.

\- Неужели тебя никогда не хотелось побыть ветреным и поискать себе приключений?

Джон изо всех сил старался сохранить мягкий тон, хотя исходящий от Гарольда запах делал это практически невозможным, призывая продолжить гон. Теперь дело было в терпении, и Джон не имел права ошибиться, даже если клыки было уже отчётливо видно.

Для омеги было не в новинку принимать судьбоносные решения, но усиленно кивать на очевидный ответ он не спешил, боясь показаться легкомысленным или отчаянным. Выдержав драматическую паузу, он коротко улыбнулся обнимающим его рукам и откинулся назад, встречаясь собственной спиной с широкой грудью альфы.

\- Хотелось, Джон. Да и всё ещё хочется иногда. Хотя, какого чёрта? Просто укуси меня уже…


	13. Chapter 13

\- Вот так просто? – Доктор едва не спихнул с колен свой планшет от удивления.

\- Я бы не сказал, что это было просто, - возразил Гарольд, поморщившись. – Но он подошёл к процессу со всей ответственностью. Даже перестарался, на мой взгляд.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Рен?

\- После того, как Джон укусил меня, он нашёл место, где похоронен Нейтан, хотя я не особо об этом распространялся… Каким-то образом ему это удалось. Он нашёл могилу Нейтана и попросил у него прощения, за то, что отметил его омегу без разрешения. Я не слишком понимаю эти сентиментальные привычки говорить с могильными камнями, но Джон был так искренен, доказывая Нейтану, что сможет позаботиться обо мне так же хорошо, как это делал Нейтан.

\- Джон был так сильно подвержен чувству вины?

\- Я бы сказал скорее романтизированно-рыцарскому чувству ответственности. Он был уверен, что обязан попросить моей руки у представляющего меня альфы… Но, потому как они все мертвы на тот момент, а Уилл был в Африке и поговорить с ним лично не было возможности, Джон нашёл альтернативный способ добиться цели. Да, я нахожу это странным, но всё же это произошло, так что было бы глупо это отрицать.

\- То есть вам приходилось задумываться, было ли это верным решением?

\- Ни разу, - честно признал омега, уверенно мотнув головой. – Если я хотел, чтобы произошло именно так, есть ли смысл спрашивать зачем?

Специалист понимающе кивнул и отложил планшет на стоящий рядом столик, чтобы передвинуться на самый край своего кресла и наклониться вперёд, аккуратно интересуясь:

\- Наверное, Джон был счастлив узнать о щенке, верно?

Омега печально хмыкнул, словно вспомнил что-то и, сощурившись, устремил взгляд куда-то в окно, не игнорируя вопрос, но долго не отвечая. Отведённое им время уже подходило к концу, а услышать дельный совет всё же хотелось. Поэтому Гарольд дал сам себе ещё минуту, чтобы сгенерировать максимально ёмкий ответ, не дающий снова удариться в воспоминания.

\- Представьте, что вы, допустим, полицейский, и ваша жизнь находится в постоянном риске. И лишиться её так же легко, как выронить мелочь из рук. А потом вы узнаёте от своего партнёра, что в скором времени у вас появится щенок. Вы впервые станете отцом. И безопасность щенка превращается в первостепенную задачу. То есть ваша собственная жизнь не стала вам дороже, совсем наоборот. Вы перестаёте ценить свою жизнь настолько, что готовы пожертвовать собой в случае смертельной опасности для щенка.

Окончив свою пламенную речь, Гарольд перевёл взгляд с окна на собеседника и с удивлением отметил, что тот действительно задумался. И, по всей видимости, перспектива погибнуть как герою, защищая своего ещё даже не родившегося щенка, его не слишком радовала.

Омега хотел уже было попросить совета, в каком направлении теперь стоит двигаться, чтобы дальше никто, по возможности, не умер, но его отвлёк шум где-то за пределами из уютного убежища. Шум, словно в «зал ожидания», где Гарольда как раз и ожидали, забежал какой-нибудь потерявшийся в пространстве слон. Демонстративно хлопнув дверью и снеся пару журнальных столиков при этом.

Омега одним слитным движением поправил полы пиджака, чтобы не оставлять живот открытым и накрыл его ладонями, минимизируя потенциальный ущерб. Не то что бы он не доверял своим людям, но предосторожность лишней не бывает.

Грохот сменил таинственный звук приглушённой потасовки, когда преданные своему делу «телохранители» попытались удержать источник шума от вторжения в кабинет. Терапевт тоже замер на своём месте, не рискуя выходить наружу, со слабой надеждой, что, если дело в соседнем помещении обернётся ещё хуже, всё сможет уладить его секретарь.

Ждать окончания происшествия им обоим пришлось недолго. Дверь в кабинет с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, чтобы в образовавшуюся щель высунулось круглое, покрывшееся испариной, лицо одного из людей, с которыми пришёл омега.

\- Очкарик, ты только не волнуйся, но…

Не успев завершить фразу, истративший большую часть своих сил в потасовке, альфа ввалился внутрь кабинета и тут же рухнул на колени, едва дверь распахнулась полностью. Омега обратил внимание на фигуру, замершую в проёме и открыл рот от удивления.

С порога комнаты на него смотрел высокий мужчина с пепельно-серыми волосами и очень бледным лицом. На его плече с выражением искреннего упорства висела девушка, которая ещё только ногами в дверной косяк не упёрлась, чтобы его остановить. Но мужчина, казалось, этого не замечал.

\- Здоровяк, это конечно круто, что ты выбрался, - бормотала девушка, не оставляя попыток сдвинуть с места гору, - но нормальные люди о таком предупреждают обычно. Его и так сложно было в равновесие привести, чтоб ты знал…

\- Гарольд, - хрипло прошептал мужчина, аккуратно стряхивая подругу с плеча и шаг за шагом медленно подобрался к омеге.

Тот застыл, словно громом поражённый, найдя в себе силы только скользить не верящим взглядом по остановившемуся напротив него альфе. Не ожидая приветствия или, хотя бы, признания собственной живучести, мужчина, поморщившись, опустился на колени перед кушеткой и прислонил лицо к животу Гарольда там, где его не закрывали руки.

\- Джон…

Тихо брошенное имя заставило терапевта удивлённо дёрнуться на своём кресле. Третий погибший альфа предстал перед ним в самом что ни на есть живом виде. Напрашивался закономерный вопрос, но доктор стоически держал его при себе, наблюдая, как омега отдёрнул руки от живота, освобождая альфе место для манёвров. Одной рукой он закрыл снова начавшие слезиться глаза, а другую опустил на покрытый сединой затылок, сжимая в дрожащих пальцах короткие волосы.

Наблюдение закончилось, когда поднявшийся с пола плотный альфа, не издавая ни звука, постучал по его плечу и кивком головы велел следовать за ним, чтобы не мешать этим двоим.

\- Гарольд, прости, что не пришёл раньше… - Произнёс мужчина, встречаясь с омегой глазами.

\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, мистер Риз. Вот когда я просил тебя не умирать… а сейчас я прошу тебя просто замолчать, неужели этот так сложно?! – Раздражённый, Гарольд обхватил лицо Джона ладонями, чтобы тот не решил вдруг отвернуться.

\- Всё равно прости, - упрямо продолжал альфа.

Протяжно вздохнув, омега наклонился ближе к восставшему из мёртвых и прижал его голову к груди, прислонившись щекой к отливающим серебром волосам. Джон не шевелился, только мелко подрагивал от застилающих глаза эмоций.

\- Не делай так больше, пожалуйста, Джон. Если подобное повторится – я сам тебя убью!

Разгорячившись, Финч ударил раскрытой ладонью по плечу альфы, не отпуская, впрочем, от себя. Удар получился совершенно не сильным, но Риз сдавленно зашипел, ничем больше не выдавая собственного дискомфорта. Полученные ранения уже не были смертельными и лишь изредка напоминали о себе, а это был как раз тот самый случай, когда каждый свежий шрам моментально отозвался вспышкой боли.

Услышав героически-тихое стенание, Гарольд замер, боясь, что причинил альфе боль, но тот крепче обхватил его руками, показывая, что ничего страшного не произошло.

\- Теперь мы в расчёте? – Спросил Джон, опасливо отстраняясь. – Можем, наконец, пойти домой? Или ты ещё не закончил?

\- А какая разница? – Расплывчато отозвался Гарольд, улыбнувшись. – Пойдём домой. Медведь, наверное, здорово соскучился.


	14. Epilogue

Три месяца спустя.

Трель дверного звонка прорвалась сквозь царящую в доме тишину. Где-то залаял Медведь. В какофонии возникшего шума раздался сдавленный мученический стон:

\- Кого там принесло с утра пораньше? – Возмущался Джон, переворачиваясь на спину.

\- Я не думаю, что сейчас настолько рано, как тебе кажется, Джон, - пробормотал Гарольд, пытаясь без очков рассмотреть табло электронных часов, стоящих на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Когда расплывчатые цифры наконец принял свою истинную форму, Финч вскочил и посмотрел на плохо проснувшегося альфу широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Это Уилл…

Риз так же резко сел, как и его омега, моментально растеряв всю сонливость, и потянулся к аккуратно сброшенной на пол горе одежды, не глядя цепляя оттуда брюки.

\- Не скажу, что это было неизбежно, - комментировал он, влезая в брюки, и одновременно с этим пытаясь отыскать домашние штаны своей пары. – Что стало с твоей пунктуальностью, Гарольд?

Ответом ему стала тихая усмешка расслабленно упавшего обратно на подушки Гарольда. Этим утром они должны были отправиться в аэропорт, чтобы встретить Уилла, возвращающегося из очередной командировки. Для Финча это было вдвойне волнительное событие, ибо именно сегодня Уилл и Джон должны были встретиться впервые. Нет, он не сомневался, что сын одобрит его выбор, каким бы он не был, но где-то внутри он всё же хотел, чтобы Уилл именно гордился им. А Джон был как раз тем альфой, которым хотелось гордиться, как лучшим достижением человечества. И, чтобы избавиться от скопившегося волнения, омега уговорил Джона посмотреть перед сном не особо интересное кино, просмотр которого плавно перетёк в ночь любви, под строгим контролем альфы ограниченную только петтингом, как бы омега не упрашивал его о чём-то ещё. И в результате они оказались здесь, глупо смотрящими друг на друга, пока неизвестный стоял на пороге их дома.

\- Тебе помочь одеться? – Спросил Риз, торопливо встряхивая рубашку, чтобы та не выглядела совсем уж мятой.

\- Нет-нет, я сам, - Финч покачал головой и встал на ноги, придерживая живот. – Просто открой уже дверь, я сейчас догоню.

Получив новую цель, Джон выбежал из комнаты, на ходу набрасывая на плечи рубашку. Гарольд успел только моргнуть ему вслед, когда до него донёсся сигнал разблокировки двери и неразборчивое бормотание.

Неспешно пытаясь привести себя в хотя бы презентабельный вид, даже зная, что не получится, омега надел поданные Джоном шерстяные брюки. Обходя разворошенное «гнездо», как любил называть их кровать Джон, в поисках рубашки, Гарольд пытался привести в порядок свои волосы, но быстро бросил свою попытку, думая, что, в идеале, ему нужен душ. Однако, честность по отношению к сыну оказалась важнее. В конце концов, они проспали его приезд. И теперь Уилл совершенно точно знал об этом, потому что мистера Риза, в душе переживавшего так же сильно, как переживал сам Гарольд, мог спасти сейчас только очаровательно помятый ото сна вид и природная харизма.

Надевая рубашку, Финч заподозрил неладное, когда смог дотянуться до манжеты только кончиками пальцев. Не удержав смешок, он покачал головой и, завернувшись в рубашку, как в халат, спустился к остальным.

\- Уилл, прости, что не встретили тебя, - сразу заговорил омега, едва увидев сына.

Тот по началу даже повернулся в сторону отца, чтобы ответить, что всё в порядке. Но, обратив внимание на то в каком виде омега предстал перед ним, Уилл удивлённо изогнул бровь и перевёл взгляд на Джона, который был удивлён не меньше, увидев свою пару, а затем отметил свой собственный вид. В спешке наброшенная им рубашка была очевидна ему мала, но альфа так торопился, что даже не заметил этого.

Финч прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу неловкий смех. Зато Уилл сдерживаться не стал и громко засмеялся, ударив себя раскрытой ладонью по лбу. Но не настолько громко, чтобы вогнать «взрослых» в краску.

\- Хорошо, я понял, - отсмеявшись, выдохнул молодой альфа. – Я понял, что я чуть-чуть не вовремя… Идите и приведите себя в человеческий вид, голубки, я подожду.

Джон в ответ на озвученное предложение только беззлобно закатил глаза, концентрируясь на том, чтобы не покраснеть, как школьник, застуканный родителями. Мягко взяв омегу под локоть, Риз повёл его обратно к лестнице. Разумеется, им и раньше приходилось бывать в похожих по абсурдности ситуациях, но в них никогда не были замешаны их собственные дети. А от того, насколько Уилл был добр и деликатен, реагируя на их досадную оплошность, хотелось только рассмеяться. Поднимаясь по лестнице, альфа начал завидовать внешнему спокойствию своей пары, композиция которого нарушалась только судорожно сжатыми челюстями, чтобы Гарольд не разразился несдержанным хохотом.

Едва Риз и Финч достигли своей комнаты, альфе в ногу вцепился небольшой человек, который до этого момента спал в своей комнате, но, разбуженный хохотом, решил разузнать причину шума.

\- Папа, что происходит? – Спросила девочка, пытаясь высмотреть далеко наверху лицо родителя.

\- Лейла, иди чистить зубы, - строго обратился к ней Гарольд, с тихим стоном садясь на кровать. – Что скажет твой брат, когда ты к нему спустишься?

\- Уилл вернулся? – Восторженно переспросила девочка, перебегая от оккупированного альфы к омеге.

Финч смог только кивнуть, рвано выдыхая и стремительно бледнея.

\- Лейла, беги умываться, - повторил Джон, пока девочка не заподозрила неладное, и слегка подтолкнул её в спину, чтобы придать ей скорости. – Уилл ждёт тебя, поспеши.

Лейла даже не сопротивлялась, когда альфа проводил её до ванной. Мысль о скором воссоединении со старшим братом немного рассеяла её природную внимательность. Когда она принялась приводить себя в порядок, Джон тихо прикрыл дверь в ванную и бросился назад в спальню, где молчаливое скрипение зубами уже превратилось в болезненные всхлипы.

\- Боже, только не сейчас, пожалуйста, - причитал омега, сжимая пальцами одеяло.

\- Гарольд, что с тобой? – Джон взволнованно упал перед ним на колени и оторвал его побелевшие от напряжения руки от постели, чтобы сжать их в своих ладонях. – Началось?

\- Ты на удивление проницателен, Джон, - прошипел сквозь зубы омега, заново вспоминая, как нужно дышать. – И было бы неплохо с твоей стороны сделать что-нибудь…

\- Мне принять у тебя роды или до больницы я успею тебя довезти?

\- Джон! – Воскликнул Гарольд, заваливаясь набок от боли. – Сейчас в твоих же интересах сделать всё быстро и не важно как. Роды с годами легче не становятся, к твоему сведению.

Альфа на несколько мгновений онемел в панике. Раньше ему ещё не доводилось иметь собственных щенков, а прямо сейчас перед ним стремительно разворачивалось таинство рождения. Он готовился долго и усердно. Зализывая раны после последней для него и Гарольда битвы в больнице, под капельницей, с кучей катетеров в руках он мотивировал себя подняться именно этим событием. Вернувшись к своей паре, он продолжал готовиться, штудируя книги и пособия днём и ночью, пока Гарольд его не видел, чтобы не выдать собственного волнения. Но Гарольд всё же видел эти отчаянные попытки вникнуть в ту жизнь, с которой раньше не сталкивался, но молчал об этом, понимая, что для Джона это очень важно.

Но подготовка не слишком помогла. Ровно до той минуты, когда омега сказал, что время пришло, Джон прекрасно знал, что аварийная сумка стоит в шкафу на нижней полке. А сейчас он напрочь забыл, что должен делать.

Излишне чувствительный в такой ответственный момент, омега смог уловить ауру отчаяния на неподвижно-напряжённом лице своей пары. С трудом приняв сидячее положение, Гарольд вытащил свои руки из плена рук альфы и мягко погладил того по щеке пальцами.

\- Джон, всё будет хорошо, - превозмогая боль, зашептал Гарольд, чтобы успокоить альфу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился. Спустись вниз и попроси Уилла выгнать машину из гаража. За две минуты со мной ничего не случится, обещаю. Потом возвращайся назад и помоги мне собраться.

\- Хорошо, - глухо отозвался Джон, смотря перед собой остекленевшими глазами.

Обречённо покачав головой, Гарольд болезненно усмехнулся и, наклонившись вперёд, прикоснулся к тёплым губам альфы своими.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Джон, - прошептал омега, потёршись носом о нос своей пары. – Это почти как убивать людей, только наоборот…

Риз, с уже менее потерянным видом, улыбнулся в ответ на разъяснение и, погладив омегу по больному бедру, поднялся.

Проводив собравшегося с силами мужчину взглядом до двери, Гарольд медленно опустился спиной на постель. Окружающий мир медленно покрывался белёсой дымкой беспамятства, но омега держался, пытаясь не испугать малоопытного в этом вопросе альфу, когда тот вернётся. Топот в доме становился всё тише, совершенно не помогая Финчу не отключаться. Мысль полностью забраться в их с Джоном гнездо, завернуться в одеяло и уснуть, чтобы их щенок волшебным образом выбрался на свет самостоятельно, казалась всё более привлекательной. Но омега, стиснув зубы, подобрался. Он не для того заканчивал свою войну, чтобы так легко сдаться какой-то обыкновенной слабости.

Ещё через минуту в спальню вернулся альфа, кажется, ещё более седой, чем, когда уходил. Но в этот раз он был предельно спокоен, словно Уилл уже успел прочесть ему краткую лекцию о деторождении. Уж кому, а доктору-то Джон мог доверить такой момент. И то, что этот доктор – сын его пары нисколько не преуменьшало его авторитет в этом вопросе.

Одарив омегу решительной улыбкой, Риз направился к шкафу – извлечь из него ту самую аварийную сумку и бросить её перед дверью, чтобы не забыть. Дальше всё его внимание было сосредоточенно только на Гарольде. К тому моменту омега уже нашёл для себя сменную одежду и теперь пытался силой мысли выбраться из штанов.

Помощь пришла незамедлительно. Большие тёплые ладони направляли неповоротливого омегу и наряжали его как большую куклу. Гарольд вполне мог справиться с этим самостоятельно, но всё же уступил Джону, зная, что их ждёт разлука чуть больше, чем на несколько часов. И то, если появление щенка завершится хорошо. Обо всех остальных вариациях Финч предпочёл не думать, боясь даже не за себя, а за своего альфу, который с очень маленькой вероятностью сможет жить дальше, если что-то пойдёт не так. От этой мысли Гарольд поморщился, но не стал озвучивать её вслух, чтобы не давать Джону новый повод для паники.

Пока Риз собирал Финча, Уилл, чтобы ускорить процесс сборов, тоже поднялся наверх, чтобы помочь одеться ещё не осведомлённой о происходящем, но уже восторженной сестре. Неокрепшему юному уму Гарольд старался выдавать информацию очень дозированно, чтобы впечатлительная натура Лейлы могла справиться с новыми жизненными обстоятельствами. Приведя Джона домой, Гарольд умудрился не сразу объявить дочери, что у неё теперь есть альфа-отец, а сперва выждал, когда та подружится со смутно-знакомым незнакомцем. И о том, что в их семье ожидается пополнение, её сказали относительно недавно, когда она по секрету сообщила Джону, что она рада, что он теперь её отец. А Джон поведал ей их с Финчем секрет в качестве ответной любезности, из-за которой Лейла целый вечер ходила за омегой по пятам уместные, о логически разрозненные вопросы. Альфа наблюдал за этим со стороны и тихо посмеивался, ощущая, что проделал очень долгий путь домой.

В четыре руки упаковав семейство, альфы чуть было не начали спорить о том, насколько уместно будет перевозить омегу в автомобиле, мотивируя это тем, что на скорой было бы явно быстрее. Ещё толком не начавшийся спор прервал оживившийся от очередного болезненного приступа омега, безапелляционно заявив, что, пока они будут спорит, он доберётся до больницы пешком.

Добирались они в полной тишине, в которой было отчетливо слышно, как ёрзает от нетерпения в детском кресле Лейла. Этот день обещал стать самым памятным для девочки, сродни рождеству. Возможно, именно так ощущает себя ребёнок, который целый год вёл себя хорошо, рождественским утром заглядывая под ёлку. Едва Лейла проснулась, ей сообщили, что её лучший на земле старший брат вернулся из долгой поездки. И очень скоро она познакомится со своим младшим братом. То есть да, это было настоящее рождество посреди весны.

Уже в больнице, пока над омегой ворковали врачи, на ходу споря о том, кто из них напишет диссертацию об их «погнутом, но не сломленном» пациенте, каким-то чудом не утратившем способность к деторождению, его семья мерила шагами коридор, напряжённо прислушиваясь.

Эхом по больничной тишине прошёл топот. Кто-то явно спешил, отпугивая своим видом неторопливых медсестёр из отделения омегологии. Следом за топотом послышался крик. Издалека неразборчивое, но по мере приближения более понятное требование остановиться или хотя бы не бежать. Джон, услышав знакомый голос, перестал изучать взглядом стену и заинтересованно обернулся на дверь, отделяющую омегологию от хирургии. Дверь, которая тут же распахнулась, являя ожидающим разозлённый лик Самин. А где-то далеко позади неё пытался совладать с гравитацией Лайонел.

\- Почему я узнаю, что шеф в больнице от Машины, Джон? – Едва не рыча, поинтересовалась девушка, хватая напарника за локоть.

\- Шеф? – Тихо переспросил Уилл, разглядывая Самин.

\- Машина? – Одними губами продолжила череду вопросов Лейла, склонив голову к плечу.

\- Долгая история, - Шоу закатила глаза.

\- Тебе бы фитнес-тренером работать устроиться, - возмутился Фаско, наконец нагнав стоящую на месте девушку.

\- Ну да, стану твоим личным тренером, чтобы ты хоть немного шевелился. Я смотрю, мы практически вовремя…

Едва Самин закончила говорить, из палаты, которую они старательно охраняли, раздался детский плач. Джон, до этого мгновенья державший судорожно сжатые кулаки в карманах пальто, облегчённо выдохнул, словно и не дышал вовсе, пока не услышал этот звук. Шоу, никак это не комментируя, похлопала напарника по плечу и отошла в сторону, чтобы занять вакантное место у стены рядом с детьми. Фаско же, наконец отдышавшись, переводил взгляд от двери до Джона и обратно, удивлённо приоткрыв рот.

Лейла бросилась было к двери, чтобы своими глазами уже увидеть обещанного ей брата, но Уилл придержал её и поднял на руки, чтобы у его сестры было меньше шансов осуществить задуманное. Хотя интерес от этого не пропал.

Спустя какое-то время внутри палаты послышалось шуршание, и ассистировавшая на операции медсестра отодвинула шторку, закрывающую небольшое окно, чтобы альфа мог увидеть результат. Всё сопровождение дружно шагнуло к этому порталу в иной мир, затаив дыхание.

Первое, что бросилось Джону в глаза – совершенно бледное и безжизненное лицо его омеги.

Яростный рык сам по себе вырвался из груди. Увиденное не смягчал и доктор, старательно отмывавший руки в это время. Альфа неверяще моргнул и уже приготовился ворваться внутрь, чтобы устроить самосуд каждому, кто принимал участие в этом зверском убийстве. Но твёрдая рука, сжавшая его плечо в этот момент, остановила порыв.

\- Отец, он дышит. Это просто наркоз, - с нажимом произнёс Уилл, разглядывая раму окна.

Риз повернулся к парню, удивлённо подняв брови. Тот только покачал головой, устало вздохнув.

\- Что? Я не планировал так тебя называть ближайшие пару месяцев, зато ты меня услышал.

Лайонел засмеялся, хлопнув в ладоши. А Самин, стоящая между ним и Джоном, заметно расслабилась, поняв, что кризис миновал.

Некоторое время спустя, пока спящего Гарольда переводили из хирургии обратно в омегологию, прибывшая с ним делегация измученно наблюдала, как не истратившая ни грамма энергии Лейла бомбардирует Сами репликами из серии: «А как тебя зовут?», «А ты будешь моей подругой?», «А ты знаешь, что у меня теперь два брата?»

Чем дольше они ждали, пока покажется хоть кто-нибудь, тем громче стучала о бетонный пол нога прежде всегда спокойного Джона. Осознание, что его омега справился, вселяло в него такое нетерпение, которое он не испытывал, кажется, со школьных времён. Когда из палаты вышла медсестра с объявлением, что их родственник пришёл в себя, Риз с таим рвением бросился мимо неё внутрь, что едва не сбил несчастную девушку с ног. Остальные только посмотрели на неё очень извиняющимися взглядами, но остались неподвижны, чтобы дать этим странным людям в палате пару минул уединения.

\- Гарольд, ты жив, - разразился громким шёпотом Джон, оказавшись рядом с постелью своей пары.

\- Что ж… - Послышался хриплый ответ медленно расстающегося с бледностью Гарольда. – Это было нелегко, но всё же… Мне показалось, что пройти такой долгий путь и не достигнуть счастливого конца было бы как-то глупо, разве нет?

Альфа только кивнул, не находя в себе больше слов, и устало осел на свободный край больничной кровати. Осторожно обхватив пальцами тёплую ладонь омеги, Джон прикоснулся к ней губами и потёрся о неё лицом, рвано выдыхая.

\- Спасибо, - решительно прошептал Риз, чувствуя, что не схваченная им вторая рука Гарольда успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу. – Я так рад, что вы оба в порядке…

\- Только пообещай мне одну вещь, мой дорогой мистер Риз, - слишком устало для игривого тона, попросил Финч.

\- Всё что угодно. Проси о чём угодно, я всё для тебя сделаю!

\- Если вдруг мы захотим завести ещё больше детей, то давай забирать их из приюта, пожалуйста. Боюсь, ещё раз повторить такое я не смогу.

\- О так ты тоже задумывался о собственной бейсбольной команде, мистер Финч? – Сквозь скупые мужские слёзы рассмеялся Джон.

\- Я надеюсь, вы оставите эту затею до того, как назначите меня капитаном.

Альфа и омега повернулись на голос, подозревая, что их приватная минутка подошла к концу. Уилл, которого окончательно допинала собственная сгорающая от любопытства сестра, решительно распахнул дверь, впуская наконец оставшихся ожидающих в палату к храброму омеге.

\- Нет конечно, Уилл, - ответил на мольбы сына Гарольд. – Для юниорской лиги ты уже взрослый. Но это не означает, что затея отменяется! Так что ты не отвертишься, команде всё ещё нужен собственный врач.

\- Правильно, капитаном будет Лайонел, - невзначай бросила Самин, опершись на плечо Джона и почти придавив им Гарольда. – Он как раз в отличной форме.


End file.
